The Boy, The Girl and The Town
by Nadia Leigh
Summary: What happens when an unexpected girl comes to the BAU the same day as a new and urgent case? How does she know Reid? And what happens when she and Reid get taken? Please R&R. I dont own it.
1. Chapter 1

"Who is she?" I heard Reid ask.

"I don't know." Answered Hotch.

"How could you not know?"

"She didn't say." Said JJ.

"Fine, then I'm going in." I heard the argument end and SSA Doctor Spencer Reid walked in. I don't suppose he was all that happy at the sight. Me, a sixteen year old British chick, with short, spiky, bright red hair and blue eyes, leaning against the table, dressed in a long black skirt, and tight three-quarter sleeve shirt, under a non-lace-up red corset-like tube top. He gave me an odd look, so I stood on my one inch red pumps and reached my full 5'5" height, though with the shoes I'm 5'6". He looked me up and down before moving all the way in the room and closing the door.

"Hi," I managed to say through my tightening chest.

"Who are you?" Wow. Right to the point.

"Anna. Anna Paige."

"Why are you here?"

"Man, you really hate to waste time." I sigh. "I'm here because of you Reid, and you know it." He seemed to relax in the slightest sense and took a step closer to me. I couldn't help but back up into the table.

"_Hotch, what does Reid know about this crazy chick that we don't?" asked a certain Derek Morgan._

"I heard that, Derek." I said coldly. Reid looked at me oddly, but the nock on the window seemed to make him believe that I was telling the truth. He narrowed his brown eyes on me.

"Why are you really here, Anna?"

"Well. I see that you are not going to tell them, so I have no choice _but_ to. Listen up, team out there. Reid, here, knows who I am but is quite afraid to-how you say- face the music. You see, after William left him and Diana, he came to my lovely town, next to his, in Nevada. There, William meet Maeve, my mum. He left her when he found out and she flew back to England. When I was born, she decided not to put my father's name on the birth certificate. I never knew who he was or anything like that… until three weeks ago." I paused and into a reluctant breath. I continued, "My mum was in a car crash and was severely injured. She was on her death bed, you see, and so that's when she told me about William. I looked him up and found Reid, too. So, I sent him a letter. When I didn't get a response, I decided to fly out here and-." I was cut off by the door flying open and Hotch pushing past Reid. I was suddenly very afraid of that man.

"You shouldn't be here," He said. Yeah, not so afraid any more.

"What gives you any right to say that? A: I'm sixteen. B: You are _not _my father. C: I don't intend on taking orders from you. Oh! And D: I came here to see my half-brother. You have no right to say a thing against it." I swear I saw steam coming from his ears as JJ ran into the room.

"Hotch, we have an emergency case in Nevada. They need us there ASAP."

"Hand me the file, JJ."

"They don't have one yet." He turned to her and saw the urgency in her face. He nodded and she left no doubt to tell everyone else about the case and the urgency of it. He turned his harsh gaze on Reid.

"Get your go-bag."

"What about Anna?" he asked him. I was, to say the least, very shocked that he cared. Hotch, however, didn't. He looked at me, then my brother, then back at me.

"Get your bag, Paige. You're coming too." Then he left. Reid turned to me.

"Come on. You can ride with me." He smiled and I did, too. Though the ride I was looking "forward" to was quiet and awkward.

By the time we got on the jet, it was already getting late. That was to say for everyone else, but I was twice as tired from annoying jet-lag. I followed Reid in and was met by more awkwardness. Emily Prentiss sat across from Derek Morgan-git- and Dave Rossi sat next to JJ. Hotch was in the back making coffee. Oh sweet coffee. I followed Reid, though, and resisted the urge to fling myself at the coffee maker. We sat down on this long couch and I started wedeling on my lip, a bad habit I picked up when my mum got in the crash.

We were up in the air within ten minutes and it was dead silent. Luckily for me, Dave Rossi took pity on me and spoke, to me.

"So, Paige, how has your stay in the US been so far?" he asked.

"It's been fine, thanks for asking." Another silence. "I know what you're all thinking."

"What do you mean?" asked Emily.

"What I mean, _Emily_, is that your all think why the hell has this girl come here and what does she want from all of us? Well the truth is I don't know why I came besides the fact that my only family I ever knew is dead and I wanted to meet my brother. What I want from you guys? How about a nice welcome and, oh I don't know, a conversation? I'm not five, you know. And I'm not stupid, either." Another freakin' silence.

"You're not very nice, for being Reid's brother," came a voice from a computer screen. Garcia has arrived.

"Sorry," I said.

"Oh don't be sorry, sweetie pie. You're in a new home with new, and very rude, by the way, people. Don't be sorry. To my older fine furry friends, I am going home and did not find a thing on what's going on in Nevada."

"Thanks, baby girl," said Morgan.

"Welcome! And ya'll better play nice." Then she was gone. Reid turned his head to face me.

"…ah, so do you go to high school, or something?" He asked. I couldn't help but smile and try to hold back a laugh, not very well, though.

"Reid, you are so awkward." He blushed a bit and a few of the other agents started to chuckle. "And no, I'm not in high school. I haven't been in high school in a while, nor college. I graduated with a master's degree in Biology and a master's degree in Forensic Science a few months ago."

"OH! Now I see the connection!" exclaimed Prentiss.

"That's pretty humorous, actually," added JJ.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You and Reid are quite smart, Paige," Rossi told me. My eyebrows raised as I glanced at him. He only shrugged.

"But how did you hear me in the interview room? I was behind the glass and the volume was off. How did you hear me?" asked Morgan. I saw Hotch begin to pay a tad bit more attention.

"I… I have this thing with my hearing… I can hear things most people can't. It came in handy when people tried to talk behind my back." Morgan chuckled and looked to Hotch. He nodded in approval.

"That's quite impressive," my brother told me, "… quite impressive."


	2. William and Diana

**AN: Hey guys! I'm glad you like this story so much! So here is the next chapter and I promised my next chapter will be up soon and I hope you like this chapter. **

**Oh! And to spencerreid24, this is what happens next...**

It was getting late. I knew because people all around me started to fall asleep in the positions they had last been working in. Morgan was out like a light after an hour of flight. Just like Morgan, JJ and Prentiss, who had been talking, fell asleep. Rossi was out, too, so that left me, my half-brother, and Hotch. Reid and I had been talking back and forth for a while, kind of, since he was doing the talking and I was doing the listening. I learned a lot about him and our father. William Reid. at first, he sounded like a total git, but he turned out to be... helpful when Reid really needed him. He even showed me a picture of our dad on his phone, although he stood alone, not smiling. Hotch, who I would glance to once in a blue moon, seemed to be deep in thought and also seemed a tad bit amused by our "family talk". I could tell he was getting tired, but god! He was talked about like he didn't sleep at all! I, myself, was tiring and so was Reid. Through our latest silent lapse, I couldn't hold back a yawn, that he seemed to take note of.

"Are you tired?" he asked. I couldn't help but role my eyes at the _stupid _question he just ask.

"No. I'm just yawning to try and catch flies." I retort. He smiles and stands up. For some reason, he walks to the back of the plane and comes back with this dark blue blanket.

"Here. You take the couch and I'll go sleep in one of the arm chairs."

"No, Reid. It's okay. I'll go sle-" he just shakes his head and gives me the long blanket. I smile to him in thanks, before drifting off to sleep, until we land, in Las Vegas, Nevada.

**In Nevada:**

When we arrived, we all walked into the atrium of a grand hotel. JJ, being the liaison, went to the front desk and collected our keys. As you can imagine, this did pose a small problem. I had shown up at the BAU unexpectedly and so JJ hadn't gotten me my own room. As much as I would have loved to spend more time with Reid, I was not sharing a room with my brother. Prentiss saw only one solution; I was to share a room with her and sleep on the couch. Hotch seemed pleased by the solution and told us all to go change and meet done here in an hour. That left plenty of time for both Prentiss and I to shower and change. She changed into her normal work cloths and I changed into a nice navy halter dress. I slipped on my heels as we stepped out into the working world. Stepping into the elevator, we met up with JJ and Morgan, and we all went down to the main lobby. There, the rest of the team was waiting. The team quickly split into two cars and sped off to the crime scene. Well, half of us went to the crime scene and the other half went to the station. Reid, Hotch, Prentiss and myself all went to the crime scene; my first, and i was hoping it wouldn't be my last. Not in that sort of sense! I wanted to be a crime scene investigator.

The scene was in the middle of nowhere, in a hot, sweaty dessert. Let me tell you something very quickly. Its warm, but not this warm in England, and it rains there. A lot. This place looks like it hasn't got a descent rain in 100's of years! But, that's not really the point. We all steeped out in our shades and moved to the spot where the body lay. Hotch had said that the scene wasn't touched, so that the BAU team could do their job. A yellow tarp lay over the body, and, at Hotch's nod, it was removed. I hadn't been paying all that much attention to the scene itself, but when Reid's face paled three shades, I knew something was wrong. So, I did the thing most people wouldn't have done. I looked. There, under the yellow tarp, lay William. William Reid; Spencer Reid and my own father.

"Oh my god," I barely heard Prentiss say. Its wasn't that I was ready to pass out, just in total shock.

"Reid..." I whispered. He didn't answer. "Reid," I said louder this time, taring my eyes away from my dad. he again didn't answer. So, I moved up next to him and touched his shoulder. "Reid," I said a third time. This time he answered.

"That's him, Anna. That's William."

"I know."

"Reid, why don't you have one of the officers drive you to the station. You can work the case from there," Hotch suggested.

"Thanks Hotch," was the only thing Reid said before I led him to the cop car.

At The Station...

Morgan, JJ and Rossi all greeted us at the station. There was no doubt in my mind that they already knew. Morgan seemed a bit on edge about this whole thing. I couldn't help but think he knew way more then he was leading on. I'll have to ask him when I-

**_Ring! Ring! Ring!_**

"Reid," he answered.

_"Dr. Reid. This is Dr. Norman from the Nevada Mental Heath Institution. I'm calling on the behalf of Diana," I heard an older man say._

"Yeah, what can I do for you, Doctor?"

_A pause. "I don't really know how to explain this to you, Reid..." That's when I knew something was wrong._

"Reid, why don't you give me the phone, ah?" He gave me an odd look but didn't protest. "Hi," I continued to the doctor, "My names Anna and I'm Reid's sister."

_"There's no record of Diana having another child."_

"She didn't. Could you hold on a second? Great," I said to Norman, before motioning Morgan over.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Call Garcia for me." He nodded and stepped out into the hall. I motioned for Rossi.

"Yes?" He asked me. I nodded to Reid who had his head in his hands. "I've got him," he said before walking over to him.

"Come on, Reid," he said.

"Wha-" Reid tried to say before the dramatic Rossi dragged him out. I raised an eyebrow and looked to JJ who just shrugged.

"Doctor Norman, are you still there?"

_"Of course, Anna. Now, since you are not Diana's daughter, I can't te-"_

"Hhhhhh. I thought I'ld be able to do this the easy way but, you leave me no choose, doctor. You will tell me whats going on, that is, unless you want a very pointy high heal shoe up your as-"

"Anna!" exclaimed JJ.

"Sorry JJ. Like I was saying, Norman, you better tell me what is going on or there will be a shoe up your butt and you will be in more shit than you can understand."

"ANNA!"

"Sorry JJ! But I'm not five!"

_"Anna?" Norman said to get my attention, then continued, "So, about Diana... shes been murdered..."_

"WHAT?"


	3. Evil Stalks the Halls

**AN: As promised, here we go again… Please R&R! **** Language in this chapter, more so than before.**

"_I'm sorry, Anna, but it's true. Diana turned up murdered last night in an alleyway behind the hospital. Please express my deepest condolences to Dr. Reid, but I must go." And with that the jerk-off was gone._

"What did he say?" asked JJ as I huge up the phone."

"Diana's di-"

"Hey, Anna! I've got Garcia on the line!" Morgan said handing me another phone.

"Hi Garcia. I need you to do me a huge favor," I told her.

"_Sure! What do you need?"_

"Ahhh. I need you to look up people who would have a major grudge against William and Diana Reid. Both of them."

"_You mean besides Jenkins?"_

"Who?"

"_Oh, never mind! I'll get back to you later, sweaty pie." _I handed the phone back to Morgan and turned back to JJ to finish my talk with her.

"Anyway, Diana's dead. That's what the jerk-off, Norman, told me and was about to tell Reid. I mean, how can he be such an ass as to do such a thing when William's just been killed, too! I don't understand how freakin' stupid people can be here! I mean bloody hell…!" I said as I paced in frustration.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Made British girl in the house!" said Morgan. I stopped to look at him and realized everything I had been thinking had been coming out of my mouth. I sighed and slouched into a chair.

"Hey," said JJ, walking closer to me, "Are _you_ okay?" I nodded and then the horror stuck me. I had to tell Reid. Me. This _was _going to be a living hell. I let my head hang on the back of the chair as I thought. I thought about the crime scene and William. I thought about Diana and the alley. I thought about the plane ride and the hotel. I thought about the talk with Dr. Norman. Then it hit me. This wasn't about William or Diana this was about something much bigger, like-

"Paige?" JJ asked.

"What?" I answered more harshly than I meant to. I lifted my head up, only to be met with the concerned gaze of Morgan and JJ.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Morgan asked.

"Yep."

"Okay," said JJ, "So, what are you thinking about then?"

"Nothing much. Just the day I've had."

"Hum. You sound like your talking to your kids after a long day at work. You don't have kids, do you Paige?" asked Morgan. I didn't answer,

"Paige?... Paige!" I wasn't paying him any attention as I ran out of the room and into the hallway. That was the clue I needed! This wasn't about William, Diana, Norman, or even the BAU! This was about Reid. It had been from the start. Running through the halls, that was all I could think about. I spotted him talking to Rossi, and just caught the tail end of the conversation.

"… just don't think it was the best time to come. I think this might put her in danger if she's working on a case with us!" Reid was saying.

"Reid, she's not working the case. She's perfectly fine here at the station. You know you couldn't have left her at your house or sent her home. And think about it now. She has no mom and no dad. She's an orphan and you're her only family. Understand?" Rossi told him. Reid nodded and I took my chance to walk up to them. Rossi noticed me first and pointed me out to Reid. Rossi disappeared and I looked Reid straight in the eyes. I saw his worry and his sadness and it no doubt reflected my own. We were both the one thing I thought I was when my mum got in the car crash: _Orphans._

"Reid, I…. Doctor Norman said… Oh Reid!" I stumbled with my words before engulfing him in a huge hug. He hesitated before rapping his arms around my bony back and hugging me tightly. We stood that way for a moment, then we pulled apart and I looked at him again.

"What did he say?" Reid whispered.

"He-he said she was…" I bit my bottom lip again, still not able to say it.

"You can tell me, Anna…"

"She… She was murdered in an alleyway behind the hospital," I said quickly. My poor brother struggled to understand for a moment, but then he understood it clearly. He stumbled against the wall and slid down it. I sat down next to him and grabbed his trembling hand. We just sat there, for God knows how long. So many detectives and other officers past us without saying a word or even acknowledge us. No one seemed to care that we were on the ground, Reid on the verge of tears, which would have brought up painful memories and would have made me cry with him. But we didn't. We just sat there in our semi-comfortable silence, holding each other's hands and drawing strength from the other. But then, he came. I don't know his name and I didn't care. He just came up to me and handed me a letter. I slowly opened it and was so shocked with the sight.

It read:

_Anna Paige,_

_You will be the one to read this because read is probably going to be incomparable at this point. Let me first say congratulations for making it to Virginia in on piece. Let me also congratulate you for getting the information about William from your mother before she died. Bravo, my dear! You will be a very worthy opponent. Too bad you didn't get to talk to your pathetic father before he died. Or, shall I say, murdered? Same with Mrs. Reid. She was so incoherent that she couldn't even fight back. Ha! What a day. Don't worry a little hair on your red-head, I left you another clue. Go out front, take a left then go into the alleyway next to the building. Victim number four awaits your arrival._

_Oh, and remember,_

_Evil Stalks the Halls_

My jaw dropped. He in my hands was the killer's message to me and Reid. The Killer! I quickly handed it to Reid, who read it in about 3 seconds. Then he and I stood and bolted for the door. The alley that we came to was empty, but for some garbage towards the end of the alley. Reid went towards it, but there was no body there.

"Reid, there's nothing the-" was what I said before I screamed because of the arm that snaked around my throat and the gun that was pressed to my temple. Reid pulled out his gun and pointed at the man.

"Drop the gun," Reid said to the man.

"You drop yours or she gets a bullet through her skull." Reid seemed to be inwardly struggling with the thought, so the guy who had my throat tightened his grip on my airway. He seemed to make up his mind then and there and put down his gun. The grip loosened, but the man-who reminded me of Allen Rickman, by the way- pointed his gun at my brother and spoke.

"Now, we're all going to go for a little walk to my car, and were going to go quickly and quietly. Understand?" Reid nodded without a second thought and I nodded after him, knowing he would have made the right decision. So, the 'Allen Rickman' guy took us to the car he drove. It was a dark blue, four-door SUV, and the back doors slid open to reveal a very plain back. The man-who I presumed was an unsub- shoved us in the back and told us to stay quite. Since I didn't want to get shot, I shut my mouth and so did my brother.

We sat across each other in the back of the van and waited… and hoped the team would notice we were gone very soon.

At the Station:

Hotch and Prentiss walked in on the rest of the team discussing the case.

"… I don't get!" Morgan was saying.

"Don't get what, Morgan?" Prentiss asked.

"He doesn't understand the need to kill both William and Diana," answered JJ.

"Diana's died, too?"

"Yeah… Paige got the news before Reid then left to go tell him."

"Uh-huh. I saw her in the hallway before I left to come back here and help with the profile."

"Did you hear what he said to him, Dave?" asked Hotch. He shook his head. There was a knock on the door and they all turned to see a skinny teen with a letter in his hands.

"Agent Hotchner?" Hotch stepped forward and the boy gave him the latter before leaving. Hotch opened it and read it out loud.

"_Agent Hotchner and BAU team,_

_Wow, what a day! I'm sure by now you have seen de William and heard of Diana. Hell, maybe you've even seen the princess! But, Agents, where are Agent Reid and Miss. Paige? Look around, there not there. There with me now and I don't know what I'm going to do with them yet… Oh the thoughts that run through my mind! I can do whatever I want, because you will never find me! Well you might. I'll give you, oh I don't know… how about the next full moon. If you don't find me by the next full moon, the two of my new play mates will turn up dead… Somewhere. Come and find me, Agents!_

_And remember,_

_Evil Stalks the Halls."_


	4. Letters

**AN: Here we go again! This chapter is… interesting, to say the least, and sets the stage for the chapters to come. Thanks to all who reviewed, have this story on alert, have it as a favorite or anything else! I thank you all deeply and it means a lot to me. To Mew Mew Pachirisu, Anna is just Anna; it's not short for anything.**

**Thanks for reading! And here's what happens next…**

In the SUV…

My mind was racing, just as the car was down the crowded streets of the Vegas strip. The back of the SUV was barren, and the front was the same. I say this because all we could see of the front was a wall like divider. There wasn't some small window that would allow us to see the unsub, or where we were going for that matter, all we could do was hope that this wouldn't be our last ride down the Vegas strip…

But my mind began to drift elsewhere, somehow. For some reason, I could think about was Hotch and the rest of the team. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe there were thinking about us? I mean, Reid had told me on the plane ride here that his mum had always said _A Mother Knows._ It's not that I'm a mother, although I think Morgan thinks I am, but I could always tell when people who cared about me were thinking about me. I used to tell my mum all the time to stop worrying over the tell-y and she would never understand. That would always brighten my day, just hearing the bewilderment in her voice as I told her not to worry. She was always so head strong and was such a work-a-hallic, which I think she passed on to me. And now she was gone.

But that wasn't all that important at the moment. Right now it was about Reid and I getting the hell out of he-

"Hey you two!" called the driver, "We just got out of the strip, so now it's all dessert. How do you plan on getting out of this now?" he laughed and all me and my brother could do was stare at each other with horrified faces. This unsub seemed to be enjoying himself with our torment. Well, duh! He's a murderous sadist! Oh, what have I gotten myself into?

We drove in horrified silence for about an hour, before I felt the car begin to slow. We made a sharp right and were, I guess, in a driveway. We stopped and the unsub climbed out. I heard him come around the side of the car and then to the sliding door. My heart could literally be heard outside my chest as the second-minutes!- went by that we all just sat there. Finally, the little git opened the door a crack. He told Reid to come out nice and slow and for me to stay back. I looked at him and he gave me a warning glance that told me to do as I was told, before he left for the door. Not even three seconds after he walked out the side, did the unsub have him in a chock and have a cloth over Reid's mouth. I yelled his name but, for some reason, he seemed to get very drossy and then he was out. I ran as fast as I could to the side of the van and out the door to Reid. But before I could get to my fallen family, the evil twit punched me in the face, and the world around me disappeared.

At the Station…

"Did you just say then next full moon?" asked Rossi.

"That's what the letter says," said Hotch.

"This can't be happening."

"JJ's right. Paige is only sixteen and Reid… well let's face it. It's always Reid," Prentiss added.

"I know."

"Hotch, when is the next full moon?" asked Morgan.

"I don't know. Do we even know if they are missing?"

"No. But the letter said that he had them, assuming it is a he by the writing," said Rossi.

"He's right. How do we know they aren't right out the door?" as soon as the words left JJ's lips, everyone was out the door, searching the halls of the station. Left and right they search, and no corner was left uncheck by time the remaining BAU team was done. Too bad they had no idea where they were and had absolutely no idea what to do next. That's when Morgan's cell went off.

"Reid?" he answered franticly.

"_No. actually, this is the tech-girl with the funky glasses that just got the most disturbing letter. Care to explain, Derek?" came the furious voice of Garcia._

"You got a letter too, baby girl?"

"_What do you mean, 'you too'?"_

"Garcia, we got one here in Vegas. What does yours say?" Hotch asked over the speaker phone.

"_Well, boss man, it told me that my Junior G-man and his little sister have been taken and I probably won't see them again because you guys won't find them! It also says there bodies won't be found for __years__ because of how well he is hiding them! Care to explain this?"_

"That's basically what he told us. We need you look up when the next full moon is," said Prentiss.

"_Hold on!" she ordered. Typing was heard before she came back to them and said, "The next full moons in two days. Why do you need to know?"_

"That's our deadline."

"Oh good wording, Rossi," said JJ.

"Now's not the time for that," said Morgan. "We need to find Reid and Paige before times up. Thanks Garcia, but we have to go."

"_So do I. My planes taking off. Bye!" she said before hanging up._

"Plane?"

"She's coming here, Dave. We need her here anyway. Prentiss, you and Morgan go to the surveillance room. See if we can get anything. Dave, you and I have to figure out where he took them from. JJ, call everyone you can, pull strings if you have too, but get their picture out to the public ASAP." Everyone nodded to their supervisor before getting to work.

…

"No, no, no! That's not at all helpful! Go back again and replay it!" Yelled Prentiss at the poor surveillance kid. Morgan had felt sorry for him the first time but now he really didn't care. He was inches from slamming the kids head into the ground if he didn't find something soon. He was sure though, that Prentiss would beat him to the act. Soon.

"Okay! Okay! Just don't hurt me!" called the boy. He rewound the tape and brought it back to a point where we had caught a glimpse of Reid and Paige leaving the station. He seemed to struggle with the task, most likely from the nerves Prentiss was giving him, but then the big nerd got an idea, at just the right time to. He shut out most of the back-round sound and waited. There was static-y sounds coming out at different ranges, until-

"_Drop the gun!"_

"_You drop yours or she gets a bullet through her skull! … Now, we're all going to go for a little walk to my car, and we're going to go quickly and quietly. Understand?"_

Morgan ran from the room and called Hotch in to listen to it. After he did, Hotch thanked the scared surveillance guy and told the two agents to get back to the conference room. Garcia had arrived in the three hours it took to find the little clues they had and was already set up. She gave Morgan a stern glance as he walked in but said nothing. Hotch walked to the front of the room and to the white board that hung there. On it, he wrote what the surveillance had picked up and turned to Rossi.

"Dave," he said, "I need you to bring in the letter Paige got from the unsub. We can use that to profile him." Rossi nodded and handed out to everyone as JJ walked in.

"I called every news station in Nevada. If anyone saw them, we're gunna know." Hotch nodded.

"So, wait a second," said Garcia, "This sleaze ball knows both Reid and Paige's parents?"

"It sounds like it. Hotch, this guy wasn't after Diana, William or Maeve. This was about Paige and Reid and it has been this whole time."

"I think Paige knew that, too. That must have been why she practically ran out of the room when you were talking about kids and how she sounded like she was an adult talking to one. That was her missing piece. She knew the puzzle this guy put down," added JJ.

"And now we have to figure out who he is before he kills her and Reid," said Hotch.

At the Unsub's House…

"Anna." Called a voice in the distance. Was I dreaming? That could be it! I was on the jet to Nevada and I fell asleep! That had to be it! There was no way I had seen my dad died and heard that my brother's mum was, too. Whoa! What a twisted nightmare!

"Anna." That's weird. That voice sounds like Reid. Maybe I fell asleep on the jet and now he's trying to get me up? _Or maybe this isn't a dream and you're stuck in a room with your brother because of some_ _homicidal maniac! _Yeah, somehow the latter got a hold of my mind and shouted it quite loudly, which made my whole head start to ache. But, that also could have been from the stupid pig who hit me. Either way, it still hurt.

"Anna!" The voice called a third time. I slowly opened my eyes and let them focus on Reid, who was smiling.

"Way in the world are you smiling?" I asked him.

"Because you're awake. Can you see okay?"

"Course I can!"

"Well you were hit pretty hard so I was just making sure. And that's good, because you have a letter and I need you to read it for me."

"Okay." For the first time since I opened my eyes, I looked around the room we were in. It was small, yet large enough for Reid and I to be too far apart to even touch our feet together. There were old nineteenth century shackles around my ankles and my hands were, for some reason, were handcuffed behind my back. I sat in a plain wooden chair, facing Reid and away from a wall. Hanging about a foot away from me was letter that was turned to face me. That must have been what Reid was talking about, because, looking towards him, he was in a similar position, with a paper in his face. Here goes nothing…

"It says:

_Dear kiddies,_

_I don't expect you to wake up anytime soon, so I thought I'd let you know what's going down. First, this is my basement. It is not only sound proof, but is also hundreds of feet from the next house, so you can scream as loud as you want. Let me also tell you that your buddy, Penelope Garcia, has decided to some out to Vegas. Hope that doesn't mean any more trouble than your team is already causing me. And lastly, don't fear. You won't be down here for long. Your friends only have two days to find you."_

"_Also, you weren't very good when we got home. You made such a fuss that Aiden and I carry you both down here! You could have been nice and walked for us, but no. you had to be little jerks. Anyway, I'll be down sometime later. Anna, you might remember me when I come. I can't wait to find out if you do! I'm sure you will. And agent, no doctor Reid, you might know me. You mom did, but your dad could put a name to my face. I'm sure you would be able to if you knew who I was. _

_See you both later!" _Reid finished. A two part letter, that wasn't signed this time.

"Why all the letters?" I finally ask. But, before Reid could answer, footsteps came walking down the stairs that lead to the basement.


	5. Your Phone Call

**AN: Hello again, my little play mates. Sorry. Couldn't help the inside joke with all my readers. ^.^ And if you do read my story's and you didn't get it, I kindly suggest you go back a chapter or two and re-read a bit. Kay? Cool. Anyway! I have had way too much sugar so I will stop rambling and get to the story!**

**Here's what happens next…**

In the Basement…

I counted the steps through the silence. Utter silence, may I remind you. There were seven… then two steps that sound like it was on a flat surface, maybe around a corner… then six coming down even more… one more step then-

The door flew open and in walked a medium height and strong build. This must be Aiden because A: I didn't recognize him and B: his arms were too toned and defined to be the one that snaked around my small neck in the ally. You know, that's what I didn't understand. If this was about Reid and I and not about William and Diana, then why hadn't he killed Reid and I right there in the ally? He had the perfect opportunity to strangle me and shot Reid, without a single interference. Plus, the team wouldn't have found us for a while. It would have left the unsub enough time to be half way to Bermuda, by the time they were able to place a name to this guy's face. So why not kill us? Was this not just about just us? Or was this just about us and this guy wanted to test the waters of psychosomatic torture?

No. I can't think about all of this right know. Let's just get through the next ten minutes and we'll be okay. Or will we? My god, am I pessimistic for an optimist! I mean, I could at least stay positive at such a time and pla-

"Alright, Reid's, let's get this straight. I don-" Aiden started to say.

"Actually, sir, I'm not a Reid. My last name is Paige, but my dad was still- Ow!" the bastard slapped me across the face with such force that the other side slammed into the wall. I thought my head ache was bad before, whoa, it is way worse now.

"DON'T contradict me!" he roared. "I don't want any more trouble that you and your team have already started, but, missy, you are making really hard! Don't interrupt me again! Understand?" I nodded vigorously, now as scared as I was when I first met Hotch, only he didn't hit me. Well not physically, at least. Verbally? Well, not so much that way either. That was more me.

"That's enough, Aiden," came the Allen Richman voice from just outside the door. I had heard light footsteps a moment ago, but I thought that was just the ringing in my ears from Aiden's "little" slap. Aiden stepped to the side-my side- and let this new guy walk in. He turned to face me and I looked at him for a moment before I knew who he was. What an idiot I was! He turned and faced Reid and he seemed to know who he was, too.

"Ian Weston," he spat.

"Spencer Reid! I'm so glad you recognize me. I couldn't believe William didn't. You know because of my blood and his. Your mom knew who I was. Too bad to. It lead her straight to her death. And, now I think it's going to lead to yours. I got to go out for some more supplies. Sit tight! Aiden will just be a scream away…" With that he was out. You know what was strange? His voice. It wasn't like Allen Rickman's anymore. It had changed as he spoke. It changed to a voice of a westerner. Not westerner to Americans, but westerner to Brit's.

"What does he mean by just a scream away?" I asked Reid, when I didn't hear the stupid pigs footsteps anymore.  
"I'm not sure. But, from the position we're in, I don't think it's anything good."

"Me neither…"

Boy were we right.

At the Station…

"And now we have to figure out who he is before he kills her and Reid," said Hotch.

No one said anything at the obvious observation. Instead they got to work. Hotch, Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss all started on a profile from the pictures of the crime scene and the many letters the unsub had left. JJ helped when she could but mainly stayed next to the phone and Garcia, who was doing the last request of Anna Paige before she disappeared. Although she had a long list, Garcia kept trenching through it. _He has to be here,_ was all she kept thinking as her pile of people began to shrink.

It was almost midnight… that left only twenty-four hours before they showed up somewhere. Maybe. Garcia's letter had said that they might not be found for decades. NO! They were going to find this son of a bitch if it was the last thing anyone of them did. He had messed with the wrong bull and was getting the razor sharp horns that came with it. This family wasn't about to give up for a second, if it meant Reid and Paige wouldn't make it out of this.

"Agent Hotchner?" Came a voice from the door. It was some officer that worked at the station.

"Yes?"

"There's a call for you on line two," he said and left.

"Garcia, trace the call," said Morgan. She nodded and gave a thumbs up to Hotch, who put line two on speaker.

"Hotchner." The caller was quite for a moment and a distant scream could be heard in the far back-round.

"_Tell Garcia there is no use in trying to trace me. It's no use."_

"Okay. I'll tell her. Garcia?"

"Sir?"

"Stop the trace."

"Yes sir." She kept it on, of course. More screams came in the back-round.

"She took it off. Who is this?"

"_Do you really think I'm that stupid, Hotchner?"_

"No I do not."

"_Good. Because if you did, then I would have to take it out on your agents." _More screams.

"Thank you for calling. That was very good of you to tell us they were okay."

"_I never said they were okay. I don't know if you can hear it, but there screaming. In pain. Why don't we go get closer?" The sound of a door opening was heard, then movement in some sort of room and-yes- VERY loud screams came from the receiver._

"Stop!" Yelled JJ.

"You sick son of a bitch. I swear, when I get my hands on you, that will be the last breath you will ev-" threatened Morgan.

"_Oh agent Morgan! That wasn't very nice. And to think, I was going to put on your agent! Now maybe I won't…"_

"Morgan! Sit down!" Ordered Hotch dramatically. "I'm sorry for my agents' actions. Please put on my agent."

_There was a pause then, "Hotch?"_

"Paige?"

"_Y-yes." The unsub yanked her hair even harder. I bit my lip so I didn't scream and scare the team._

"Paige, are you and Reid alright?"

"_Yeah."_

"Can you describe your surroundings?" Rossi asked her.

"_I-"_

"_That's enough agents. Speak to you soon."_

The phone went died.

"We need to get back to work," Prentiss finally said. They all agreed and did just that.

In the Basement…

Aiden hit the end button and let go off my hair. I could fell the hot tears that I had kept back so long, begin to fall down my circular face. Aiden didn't care. He stepped back and punched Reid with all his bent up fiery, and left the room. In case you were wondering, the screams on the phone _was_ us. There is no doubt about that. You see, I finally understand what "supplies" means to Ian. He had been gone for no more than twenty minutes, before he came back done the stairs and into the basement. He had a knife in his hands when he came in…

"_Hello, kiddies!" he had said._

"_What do you want with us?" Reid asked him bravely._

"_Ahh, that's for you to figure out! Now, enough talk. Aiden is on the phone with the station, so let's give them a show, shall we?" he asked. I gave Reid a quick glance, before Ian lunged at Reid and sliced open his upper arm. He gasped in pain and I screamed in shock. For screaming, he spun around and punched me square in the jaw, opening my lip right open .He was angry, to say the least, and I didn't want to interrupt his plans anymore. He wasn't close to being done, either._

_He walked back over to Reid slashed the other upper arm, only to receive a gasp of pain. That made this homicidal maniac even angrier. He turned to me and walked over to my should, which was very exposed, due to the nature of the dress I he passed by me, he sliced my shoulder with his stupid knife. I screamed in pain, not quite knowing what else I would do. He smiled and walk to the door. There was a small table there, which had a remote on it. Ian covered his knife and picked up the remote. He clicked it twice and a bolt of electricity traveled through the handcuffs Reid and I wore. The shock wasn't strong enough to do anything but burn the skin, but it hurt like __hell__. He did it one more before Aiden walked in. Aiden seemed angry so I didn't listen to his conversation on the phone. All I saw was him nod at Ian and felt that searing pain in my wrists again. _

_Aiden got even angrier, for some reason. I would have known if I could hear what the people on the phone were saying to him, but the pain was so intense, I couldn't focus. His anger boiled over and he grabbed my short hair and ripped my head back. He pushed a phone to my ear…_

The rest you know.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to Reid hoarsely. I noticed his breath was coming out in short gasps and he had his eyes shut tightly.

"Yeah, I think so," he said quietly.

"You might be the profiler, but I can-ah-tell you're lying."

"I'll be okay."

"Let's hope we will," I told him.


	6. Ian Weston

**AN: Hello, again! So, I thought we'd play a little game. Ready? Okay. This game is called Ian Says.**

**And it goes a little something like this…**

At the Station…

"We need to get back to work," Prentiss finally said. They all agreed and did just that. Well, all except for Morgan, who couldn't help but pace for a second and punching a wall. He promptly left the room, only to be followed by Prentiss. Hotch turned to face Rossi, who was watching JJ, who was deciding on wether to follow Morgan or to stay and help Garcia. Garcia was upset, because the unsub had been right. She had left the trace on for the entire conversation, but came up very short. So short the she didn't even know if they were in the right state to be looking for her two baby birds. For all they knew, the unsub could have been in the house next door, or even in New Mexico, by now. This scared Garcia, more than it usually did, and to see their tech scared, made everyone else nervous that she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her job. This was very true, because she didn't want to be the reason that Reid and Paige turned up dead. However, she didn't know that if they turned up died, it wouldn't be because of her at all.

Finally, Hotch broke the tense silence that filled the room. He said, "Morgan will be fine. And if he's not, Prentiss will talk him down."

"Hotch is right. Come on Garcia, let's get back to this pile of suspects," said JJ. Garcia nodded, with a big yawn. But she did not intend on sleeping until her babies were back safely in their nest.

"Aaron, can I speak with you outside?" asked Rossi.

"Sure." Both the senior agents left their Tech and Liaison, to talk about whatever Rossi wanted to.

"What do you need to talk about, Dave?"

"I think you already know." And, as if to emphasize his point, the clock struck midnight.

"I do. But that just means we have twenty-four hours to find Reid and Paige. Nothing else." Hotch started to walk away, before Rossi stopped it.

"That's not it." Hotch turned to face him again and Rossi continued. "You know we don't have any leads but a small bit of the profile. Even if we work as a team, we probably won't be able to-"

"Team. That's it. The unsub's not doing this alone. He's got a partner." Hotch ran back into the room and pulled up the two letters again. They were printed on plane white paper, in black jet-ink. Nothing special about them, and no finger prints. But they didn't expect any. This guy-or now guy's-was careful. He was organized in his planning and clean up, yet unorganized in the actual kill. That's why the letters hadn't matched up with the way of the kills! There were two people!

"Garcia," Hotch said, looking up from the letters he had been studying.

"Yes, sir?"

"Narrow down the search of people to only those who have friends or relatives who also know the Reid's and Paige's."

"Okay," she said as she began to type in the new criteria. "I've got thirty-two."

"Good. Keep going with that."

"Hotch, have you seen Morgan and Prentiss again, yet/" asked JJ.

"You haven't se-?"

"What do we have?" asked Morgan, more calmly than he had acted earlier. Prentiss walked in after him and walked over to Rossi and JJ, who had moved away from Garcia, to hear the news.

"What happened out there?" she asked Prentiss…

_Morgan walked into the empty bullpen, looking like he was going to murder the messenger. The man who had said that the call had come in, however, had been dressed to go home for the night, which he did right after. She kept up with his quick pace and caught up as soon as he decided to through another punch at the walls. _

"_Morgan, you can't go around punching things," she said gently. He didn't say anything back. She tried again, "Morgan?"_

"_What?" he growled._

"_There was nothing you could have done to stop him, and you know it."_

"_I could have kept my mouth shut."_

"_So could have JJ, but that didn't stop her." _

"_Yeah, but JJ's not a profiler."_

"_She talked an unsub into turning himself in and you know it. Remember Ellie?"_

"_Of course I do."_

"_Would she be happy with how you're acting? No she wouldn't. We need you able to do this case. Reid and Paige both need you to work this case, so you need to keep your temper at bay." The clock struck midnight._

"_How are we going to find them in twenty-four hours, Emily?" she smiled to him._

"_We can do this, Derek."_

"I brought up Ellie and he calmed down," Prentiss told them.

"Smart move," Rossi commented.

"Everyone, I need you over here, right now," said Hotch. The small group moved back over to the table and waited for him to talk.

"Out of the thirty-two suspects, we have a positive match to the profile that we already have."

"His name is Ian Weston. He's a doctor and he was William Reid's brother. He was put up for adoption, but had looked him up once and meets with Diana, instead. She was having an episode, so she put him in the hospital. Later, he moved to England," added Morgan.

"This guy is uber creepy. He hunted down people in England as a bounty hunter for years, to pay for school. A few years later, he was the last doctor for Maeve Ann Paige, before she died. After that, he falls of the map," said Garcia.

"So, who's his partner?" asked JJ.

"That's just it," said Morgan, "We don't know."

"Well, let's take this lead and get to his house with a warrant."

"What judge is going to give us a warrant at midnight, Rossi?" asked Prentiss.

"She's got a point. Let's head back to the hotel and gat back to work tomorrow morning," suggested Hotch.

"We can't leave. What happens if we get another lead?"

"Morgan, there's not much more we can do tonight. We have to wait until the morning." Morgan nodded. JJ continued, "The station opens to the public at eight. I have a key, so we can meet back here at seven am. Okay?" Everyone nodded and they all headed out. Garcia was going to stay with Prentiss, on the couch of course, which was already set up and pulled out. However, it was hard for the two to look at all of Paige's things, without the thought that she might not come back for them creeping its way into their minds.

In the Basement…

Ian had just left. He had come back about an hour after that damn phone call, and had decide it was time for us to learn what it feels like to be a personal punching bag. Needless to say, I now believe I have a broken rib, and Reid has the ugliest shiner I have ever seen. Anyway, this time Ian decides to bring us food and water. The catch? We had to answer questions about our families and about the team. The other catch? If we decided to keep our mouths shut, which we did the whole time, Ian was just going to keep slicing into our skin. Eventually, that pain became dull and numbing, so he turned to his favorite toy: the electric handcuffs. He left angrily soon after, which also meant we got no food or water.

Now the room was completely silent, just like the whole house. It must have gotten late because I couldn't hear Aiden or Ian talking anymore, or pacing. Aiden likes to pace. But, that was just annoying, not important. What was important was that Reid and I were alive and Ian was not here. I just couldn't figure out how he knew us both…

"Reid?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you know Ian?"

"He was dad's brother. His parents gave him up for adoption when he was a child, and before dad was born. When I was eight, he came to my house to talk to dad, but my mom answered. She's schizophrenic and she was having an episode, so she hurt him. Dad only met Ian in the hospital once, so that's why he wouldn't have recognized him. How do you know him?"

"He was the main doctor for my mom before she died. Or I suppose she was murdered, too. Know, why would our uncle want to do this?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's not him who wants all of us died."

"Maybe it's someone else, using him as a puppet."


	7. Seven12

**AN: Shall we continue with our game of Ian Says? I think we shall. It has new rules, too, though they involve more pointy objects.**

**They go like this…**

At the Station, 7:00 AM…

"Alright," said JJ, "I've set up a direct feed with the FBI and LVPD tip lines, and this room. Its line four and I have also instructed the police officers that work here to not use the line so that any solid lead will get to us as soon as the button is pushed."

"Thanks, JJ. Garcia, pull up Ian Weston's file again," said Hotch.

"Yes sir." She typed for a moment. "Guys!"

"What, baby girl?" asked Morgan.

"I've got an address for his house! Go! I've sent it to your phones! GO!" No one dared to contradict the Red-head and left the room. Rossi passed by the Lieutenant office and saw that she was meeting with some other officers.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant Smith? We need you and a few of your best men with us and we need them with loaded guns and Kevlar vests on. We believe our unsub and our agents are in the hands of Ian Weston. Do you know him?"

"Ian Weston? Oh my goodness, I can't believe I didn't think of him sooner! He has several minor misdemeanors and a long rap sheet full of assaults! Follow me, and I'll get you min finest men," she said as she started to walk out of her office into the bullpen.

"Anderson! Clark! Todd! Kinsley! Bentley! I need you in your vest and in the van NOW! Get you semis. I want you all to have one and your regular piece as a backup." Rossi watched as the five men followed orders and Lieutenant Smith was right there with them. He had noticed how she was always in the loop with field operations and he liked that about her. As Rossi watched, Hotch came up next to him and handed him his Kevlar. Like the detectives who were coming, all of the FBI agents got a semi-automatic hand gun and were told to use their regular guns as back-up. This, of course, meant that Hotch and Morgan had three guns on their person. Finally, with a last see you soon from Morgan to Garcia, everyone piled into two black Sedans and headed to the address Garcia had given them.

The drive, in JJ's opinion, took way to long, even though it was only about twenty minutes away. That, however, was without the sirens. So, since the sirens were blasting in the ears of any person on the road, the team of agents and detectives got to Ian Weston's house in ten minutes flat. Everyone stormed out of the Sedan's and rushed to the door. Prentiss called that the FBI and LVPD were here, which usually meant that they waited a moment. Too bad for the door, though, that Agent Derek Morgan had no patience in his body and he kicked it down quickly. JJ held her semi close as she followed her team in and was promptly followed by the LVPD's team.

She went right, along with Morgan, Rossi, Hotch and Anderson, and everyone else went either left or straight. The team of five searched every door in their section and saw no sign of Reid, Paige or Ian. So, they followed their guts and went to the last room there. The basement. On the phone, it had sounded like they could be anywhere in the house, but, via a "mother's intuition", Garcia had said the basement. Prentiss had come back over, with everyone else following suit, and they all gathered around the large door. Morgan knocked it down and everyone followed him down six steps, around a tight corner and down seven more steps. Another door waited.

This time, Morgan kicked it open, and only one thing was in the room: A table. One that table was a note. _"Oh great," thought JJ, "Another letter." _JJ opened it and read it out loud.

"_Dear Team,_

_Congratulations on finding my home! Oh, but, I wouldn't make yourself to confortable. What time is it, my pets? If it's getting close to 8 o'clock, you may want to get out. My bomb is set for 8:05. Bye-Bye!" _JJ looked around with a worried expression.

"What time is it?" asked Lieutenant Smith.

"It's 8 on the dot," said Anderson, before he started heading out the door.

"Team, I need you to get out quick but try and grab something that could tell us where they are!" called Hotch.

"You too, men!" called the Lieutenant. Everyone flew up the stairs and back through the house. They stopped in every room and picked up some papers that might help. Four minutes later, the eleven people fled the scene, just to watch the house burst into flames.

**…**

Back at the station, everyone walked into the bullpen, felling defeated. Garcia waited in the conference room for her team, and when they arrived in silence she still waited. Morgan shook his head, and she finally knew. Her babies were still out there somewhere.

"What happened?" Garcia asked through the silence.

"He wasn't there," said Prentiss.

"He knew we were coming. He knew it and he made it so we couldn't find him!" Morgan practically yelled.

"Morgan, calm down," ordered Hotch.

"Hotch is right. It's not helping him if you lose your cool," added Rossi. Everyone stayed silent for a moment.

"Hold on a minute," said JJ as she walked over to the board again. She slipped of her Kevlar, and picked up the marker. "I think we've looked at this wrong." Prentiss walk up next to her.

"I think your right! Hotch, you said it yourself. He's got a partner. What if the partner is the submissive and Ian was the dominant and he-"

"He told his partner that we would find him so he was going to use the partner's house," finished Rossi.

"So, I'll look into Ian Weston's past and you guys look at all this stuff. What is this anyway?"

"That is what remains of Ian's house, Garcia," said Morgan.

"Ah."

Thanks to Garcia's idea, the whole team was oblivious as to what happened outside their work space. It took them until noon to realize that the house Ian lived in had been practically untouched by the partner. Garcia barely looked up from her computer as the scary life of Ian Weston, but not much was turning up. JJ was getting restless and was pacing most of the time she was reading through papers that they had collected. After about an hour, Prentiss joined her. Hotch and Rossi sat at the table with no patience at all, as they read a papers that were put in their pile. Morgan, who still couldn't find the bank of patience in his system, bounced his knees and read, or paced with the girls and read. The room was totally silence, except for Garcia's furious typing, until a sound filled the station that they didn't want to hear.

Twelve distinct dings that rang out noon.

In the Basement…

I woke up sometime in the… Morning? Evening? Well, whatever time it was, I woke up, which I took as a good sign. Reid seemed to be asleep still so I stayed quiet and just thought. I thought about Ian. He was our uncle, so why would he be doing this? I thought about Aiden. We didn't know him, so why was he doing this to us? What if it wasn't just Ian and Aiden who were behind this? What if they were like Damian and Carrie Rose of the San Dominica killings, during World War 2? The Rose's had just been hit men for hire… that could be what they are for. That means, besides Ian, they might not have any connection to us. The team might not find us.

I could help the tears of ear that weld up in my blue eyes from sliding down my cheeks at the thought of something like that happening. What's going to happen to us if they don't find us?

"Anna?" I heard Reid ask.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you crying?"

"No…"

"Want to talk about it?"

"I think you know what it's about, Reid, and I think you know I don't want to talk about it." I said. Reid was about to open his mouth, when footsteps could be heard coming down the steps. Aiden walked in moments later.

"Well, well, well. Your teams smarter than we thought. They got to Ian's house _and_ got out before it blew up."

"It was very impressive," said Ian, as he walked in, the knife in his hands. "But, that means I don't have a house. And you know who's to blame?" he asked.

"You, for putting the bomb in there," I spat harshly. Aiden just slapped me again.

"Anna," Reid hissed. Aiden raised his hand again, but Ian stopped him with his sly voice.

"That's all the service in need of you right now, Aiden." Aiden gave a low growl, but left the room. "Now," Ian continued, "I guess I should tell you that it's noon, so you only have until midnight to live. Let's have some fun while we can, shall we?" I subconsciously sank into my chair more as he moved toward me. I expected him to just start slicing us again, but the bastard stabbed me!

I shut my eyes from the pain as the knife slid into my lower abdomen. It wasn't too deep, no doubt because he wanted us to live, but it hurt _so_ bad! Slowly, he slid the knife out and I felt the blood already coming out in a long stream. I kept my eyes shut, but could hear him walk over to Reid and stab him, too. He slowly slid it out of my brother as well. Ian soon left the room, the bloody knife still in his hands. I opened my eyes to look at Reid and watched as the room began to spin violently. The room and Reid both blurred, so I blinked several times to even it out. My abdomen was throbbing in pain and I knew I was losing a lot of blood because of the wound. Reid probably felt the same pain, only in his shoulder, where blood had already stained his white and blue shirt. I gave him a weak smile that wouldn't stay because of the growing pain.

"Reid… Why did he… do that?" I asked through gasps of breath.

"I don't know. Anna, just try to stay awake. Do it for me."

"Wha..? Why?"

"Because you've lost a lot of blood. I need you to stay awake. Okay? Just keep talking to me. What was your favorite part of England?"

"I… It was…"

"Anna..? Anna, can you hear me? Anna!" was the last thing I heard, before my world turned black again.


	8. Devante

**AN: AAHH! The team lost the last game of Ian Says! But don't worry! **

**Here's the next round…**

At the Station, Noon…

The loud, and very annoying, clock chimed out noon and made everyone in the conference room not only uncomfortable, but also on edge and frozen in place. Nobody moved as in chimed, because they thought that it was a death warrant for Reid and Paige. To say they were scared was a huge understatement. They were all _terrified._ If they didn't find out who the partner was and find their friends in twelve hours, there was a 99% chance they would never see them again. The other 1% would be that this was all a sick joke and they would find them alive and well, but still have a case. A gruesome case that would plaster huge targets on the backs of Reid and Paige.

The clock finally stopped its incisive dinging, but still no one moved. They were all fighting a silent battle not to give into Ian's time line. Morgan, though, was just plain angry, again.

"This is insane!" he practically yelled.

"Derek… Please don't," Garcia said, trying to calm down her love, who was pacing the length of the room.

"I don't understand how he can be so far ahead of us!"

"That doesn't mean you have the right to explode every other minute. Morgan, you need to calm down."

"JJ's right and you know it. It's not going to help anyone if you lose your cool! Calm down so we can make this profile!" Yelled Prentiss, just as loudly as Morgan.

"Sit down, Emily! And sit down Derek! I want my babies back so you two better cool it or I'll skin both of you right here and right now!" yelled Garcia even louder. The two sat, "Now," she said, "what do we have?"

"We might as well start to put a profile together from what we read, and you can look into Ian's past to find someone," Rossi said cautiously.

"I'll start," stated Hotch. "The partner is probably someone Ian met in a time of need. Did he ever go to jail or rehab?"

"He went to rehab, I know that. He wrote several letters, that he never sent, back to friends in that place," said Morgan.

"Garcia, Morgan. Cross reference names in the letter with people who have left the rehab Ian went to."

"On it Hotch," said the tech-girl. Hotch nodded.

"Everyone else, meet over here."

Everyone moved over to the white board to work. Prentiss pulled out a certain paper that she had been reading for a while and handed it to JJ.

"This guy is definitely male, white, 25-30 and physically fit. That letter there is written to a fitness center, asking about weight lifting. The partner is probably a friend of Ian and, there for, is also somewhat of an Alfa-male. However, the partner is not afraid to be a submissive. In fact, that is probably what he prefers, so that he doesn't have to make important decisions, like when to kill, who to kill and how to kill. He's probably not the one to execute most of the, ah… you know…" Prentiss said as she sat down next to JJ.

"Thanks, Prentiss," said Rossi. "I don't think this man is in the working class. Although he doesn't work, he's smart and can still sustain life on his own. He's probably supported by a close family member. Speaking of family members, he was most likely put into rehab because of a depression, or some form of self-harm reaction to the death of a family member. That member could have been the one supporting him, so, he might have gone into rehab so that he could still be supported without having to work. That's how we know he's smart."

"Isn't that going to cause a problem?" asked JJ.

"Yes," said Hotch. "Because he's smart in this way, he will retaliate against Ian, if any harm would be threated upon him. He's narcissistic and mean, that's why he was into weight lifting. If he was given the chance, he would prove himself, not only to Ian, but to all of us and Reid and Paige. That's his main idea, too. He wants to show off his body, not have to work and still get more attention. Like Ian, he's not afraid of being caught or killed. He's like Foyet; he almost wants to be caught, so that he is famous. He won't be the one who will take a bullet. He'd rather see the fame that he's created." They kept going through all the letters and putting the profile together.

**…**

It took them until nine o'clock, eight and a half hours of pure work, and half an hour of food, to meet back up, all together at the round table. Morgan and Garcia had spent the whole time digging and came up with forty-five people who had been in rehab at the same time as Ian, in the same place, and was now released. These names were then cross referenced with the names in all the letters and they came up with twenty-nine names. Now, they had to cross those names with the profile and get the partner and find their friends. It was one hell of a list that had to be completed in three hours.

"Aright, let's get down to business," said Morgan. Prentiss, who sat next to him, agreed. During the half hour they all braked for food, Prentiss had apologized to Morgan for yelling at him, so everyone was a hundred percent focused. Lieutenant Leigh and twenty other men were waiting in the bullpen, ready to leave and help the BAU team at the partner's house. Ready to get out of this place ASAP, everyone, minus Garcia, already had on their Kevlar vests.

"Okay, Garcia," started Prentiss, "take out anybody who is not a white male, between the ages of 25-30."

"Hold on… I've got twenty-two names."

"Good. Now, narrow it down to only people who graduated from high school, but might not have gone to college," said JJ.

"Ahh… I still have nineteen."

"That's okay, baby girl," soothed Morgan. "Take out the guys who had family members who would habitually come and see them, or wrote to them a lot."

"That's going to be easier said than done… never mind. I now only have ten names."

"Garcia, marrow it down to men who have records of being very narcissistic in their programs," added Hotch.

"Right… Five."

"Which one of them owns his own property?" Rossi asked. Garcia typed for a moment then froze. Everyone gave her a concerned look, before she spoke.

"One. Aiden Devante. He has two properties. One is 4350 West Highlander Avenue, and the other is 9019 Jocose Street. There both- Oh my god, an hour away! Go!" she told them. They all headed to the bullpen and nodded to the Lieutenant, made sure their guns were loaded, and they split up into four Sedans. Two were going to the first address and two to the second. They could only hope they made it to the houses in time.

In the Basement…

Reid was panicking. It had been at least eight or nine hours since he had last seen Ian and Aiden, and Anna still hadn't woken up yet. Her stab wound, he guessed, had nicked some kind of vein or artery and was now killing her slowly. Why was he slowly killing Anna and not him? He didn't quite care. He wanted his sister awake and he wanted to make sure she was okay. He needed to find a way to get her up and see if she was still bleeding. So, he tried what he had been doing for the past who knows how long.

"Anna!" he yelled. She didn't move. "Anna!" he called again. She seemed to flinch and then, to Reid's amazement, her eyes fluttered open behind her long, red bangs. She lifted her head to look at him and his heart sunk. He saw the pain written all over her young face and it scared him.

"Reid…?" I said, still trying to focus on the situation at hand.

"... Are you still bleeding?" Focus. I looked down and noticed I lost a lot of blood, but I wasn't loosing anymore. I looked back to Reid, though achieving a wave of dizziness.

"No... Are you?"

"No. How are you feeling?"

"Just peachy." Reid couldn't help but laugh at the humor his sister brought to a situation, even at the worst of times. He was about to reply, when two sets of foot-steps were heard coming down the stairs. Then, Aiden and Ian walked in.

"Time to go, girly," Aiden said to me. He walked over to me and unlocked one of my ankle holds. Mistake one. I used the pointy part of my heel to kick the pig in the face. He screamed in agony and stumbled back. Ian, who had grabbed the damn remote, clicked it once, and it shocked me, but not Reid. I screamed from the pain, that had gotten more intense, and Aiden grabbed my shoulders. He brought my face close to his and spoke.

"You better watch what you do, little bitch! I could kill you and your big brother in seconds! You think I'm afraid of that? NO!" I shut my eyes and looked away from the ugly freak. He shoved me back in my chair and unhooked the other ankle strap. I wanted to kick Aiden again, I really did, but when he had grabbed and shoved me, he had also reopened by stab wound. It hurts so badly and I just knew that I would pass out if I moved too much. Aiden didn't care and he just picked me up and carried me out the door. I tried to call for Reid, but my voice had completely left me. I heard him call my name and I wanted to call back, but, like I said, nothing came out.

Once we were on top of the stairs, Aiden dropped me into a chair and waited for Ian, who came moments later. He kneeled before me and looked into my eyes. I stared him down, though it was hard not to close my eyes from the pain.

"You, little girl, are going for a ride. Aiden's taking you to a different home, where you can die alone. Bye-bye." I felt my heart beat sky rocket as Aiden, once again, picked me up and carried me to the van. I was not only too weak to fight back; my body was going along with my mine. It was giving up. I felt like the fight was over, yet I knew it wasn't. I just couldn't fight back… yet. Reid felt the same way, only he was panicking more because Aiden had taken Anna and now he was alone with Ian. In a basement. And Ian had a gun, a knife and the remote.

About ten minutes later, we arrived at the house Ian had talked about. Aiden slide the door open and dragged me out of the van. As he picked me up, I heard it. Through the blackness of night, I heard it. The best sound one could ever hear: the-very- distant sound of sirens. Aiden didn't hear it and he just took me into the new house, took me down the narrow steps and into another basement. He strapped my ankles to the chair and pulled out a gun and a knife. _Oh god! Please come, Hotch! _Was the only thought that went through my mind. Reid was thinking the same thing as Ian pointed the gun at his head and began to talk in his slimy voice.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. I have all the power and you have nothing."

"That's just what you want, isn't it?"

"What?"

"That's what you want. To have all the power."

"Shut up!"

"Oh did I hit a nerve? Did I hurt your feelings?"

"Shut-UP!"

"So I _am_ right! That's _IS_ what you want, you worthless son of a bi-"

"SHUT-UP!"

**…**

"Ready to die, girly?" Aiden asked me.

"Why do you care, you worthless git."

"Sticks and stones. Or shall I say guns and knives?"

"I don't care. The teams going to find me. And when they do, there is _nothing _that will stop them from saving us." I said-at the same time as Reid.

Just before shots rang out in the quite night.


	9. Chaos

**AN: I am bored of Ian Say's... And the team is failing at the game! Anyway, to answer Mew Mew Pachirisu question _[it was the police who shot the bullets right?]_**

**Maybe...**

Bloody hell! A gunshot, a single gunshot, sent my world into utter chaos. First of all, I have _no_ idea who fired the gun. Second, I don't know who was hit. It could have been me; it really could have, because I was in so much pain that even if I was shot, I wouldn't feel a thing. It was impossible to tell. Why? Because, as soon as that shot rang out, I shut my eyes as hard as I could. The one thing I did know, though, was I was on the ground. I don't know how I got there, but, I was lying on the floor. The _cold_ cement floor.

I slowly opened my eyes and you wouldn't believe what I saw. No one was hit! Hotch, Rossi and JJ, along with various other cops, had started to flood into the room. I think that one of them had fired a shot at Aiden, and missed, and Aiden had knocked me to the ground. Who knows why he did it, but he did and now his gun was trained on my skull. I don't think he would stop before pulling the trigger either. So, if Hotch or Rossi or JJ or any of the other cops didn't shot him, I would probably get shot and die. Die to the hands of a freakin' bastard, who got off on harming others! Yeah, that's exactly how I wanted to die.

"Put the gun down, Aiden!" Hotch yelled.

"Put yours down, or I put a bullet through her brain!" Aiden yelled back.

"You don't want to do this," warned Rossi.

"Oh yeah? So now you know me? You profiled me? Well go ahead! I don't give a damn!"

"I think you do. I think you want to see what happens to your legacy."

"Shut up! I don't care about a legacy, as long as she's dead!"

"Why?" I asked bravely, my voice stronger than I thought it could be. "Why does it matter that I'm dead? How the _hell_ would it affect your life?"

"Paige," JJ said in a stern and warning tone.

"Shut up, bitch! You don't know how much your head means to my survival! In fact," Aiden said, as he took out his knife and uncovered it, in one swift move. He pointed his gun at the team and came around the back of me, and held the knife to my throat.

"Drop your weapons!" Hotch yelled, again. Aiden laughed, and pressed the cold metal object harder into my throat, I felt blood being draw, so I shut my eyes. I heard Rossi yell no, and I think everything moved in slow motion…

… Somewhere else…

Unfortunately for Ian, Morgan was the one to shoot his gun. Unlike Hotch, who had shot the bullet at Aiden's house, Morgan did not miss. His bullet went straight through Ian's right shoulder and he howled in pain. On accident, _or on purpose_, Ian's hand hit the trigger on the remote and shocked Reid. He, too, howled in pain and that made Morgan and Prentiss even more pissed. Prentiss moved closer into the basement to inspect what had happened to Reid. Ian didn't give her the chance to put the pieces together. He took out the knife he had with his left hand and putting it near Reid's body. He couldn't get it to reach his throat though, because of the bullet that was still lodged in his arm. Prentiss took as hesitant step back and waited for Ian to speak, which he did first.

"Gun's down… agents."

"We can't do that, Ian," Prentiss said.

"Fine… but, that means your… agents gets it."

"Having a little trouble breathing, there?"

"No…"

"You know, Ian. The likely hood that the bullet missed any major arteries or veins is slim. It probably nicked your superior vena cava, which means the more time you spend arguing, or thinking, the more blood is supplied to your brain. That means that more blood has to leave the brain, causing you to bleed even more. So the longer you breathe, the more blood you-"

"Shut up, agent Reid! This is… not your battle!"

"Mr. Weston, put down the gun and we can get you medical attention," said Lieutenant Smith.

"No, you little bitch!" Ian's rage was making it easier for him to yell at a fast speed and not gasp for air as much. Thank you adrenaline.

"Put down the gun!" Morgan and Prentiss finally yelled at the same time.

"I don't think so." Then Ian but the knife in position to stab Reid through the heart. Prentiss called his name and Morgan aimed his gun. It went off with a loud crack and Ian fell to the ground, along with the gun, knife and remote he held. Morgan rushed forward and made sure Ian was dead, which he was since the bullet went through his head. He joined Prentiss next to Reid on the ground, where she had laid him on his back. Reid's hands were still bound behind his back, but Prentiss had been able to unhook the large cuffs that had bound his ankles.

"Morgan, get the key," Prentiss told him. He turned around and did what he was told, rummaging in the pockets of Ian Weston. The other cops had all gone to search the house for Aiden and Paige, even though they thought the two were at the second location.

"I've got it," he said as he made his way back to Reid, they rolled him on his side and unlocked the hand cuffs. Reid thankfully rubbed his burned wristed.

"Reid, I need you to lay back, okay?" asked Prentiss, a small bit of fear lacing her voice. Reid nodded and did as he was told. Prentiss immediately put pressure on his shoulder. With all the commotion that had happened in the past twenty-four hours, his shoulder stab wound had started to bleed again. Reid winced in pain as the pressure she put on his arm increased.

"Sorry, kid. But, we've got to stop the bleeding," Morgan insured. He grabbed his little brother's hand and called for the medics. One of the officers mentioned that the helicopter that would air lift Reid to the hospital, was on the way.

"Thank god they have the helicopter," said Prentiss.

"Why…?" Reid asked through a squeezed chest.

"Because, you're in the middle of nowhere." Reid smiled and let his head drop down onto the floor. His eyes slid shut and the world around him began to fade.

"Reid?" asked Morgan.

"He's okay, Derek. Just let him rest. He's got a good pulse and the medics are minutes away. Just give him a few minutes."

"What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing's going to-"

"Miss, sir, I need you both to step back," said a medic, who had just come down the narrow stairwell. Prentiss shot Morgan an 'I told you so' look and they stepped back. Reid was going to be just fine, if they could get the stretcher through the damn staircase…

… At the Other Place…

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Rossi let off three shots from his gun. One hit Aiden in the shoulder and the other two hit the wall where his chest would have been, had he not fallen from the first shot. As Aiden began to fall, he used his last bit of energy to hit me in the head with his gun butt. Rossi came forward first, and cuffed his hands behind his back. Hotch had come over to Aiden, too, and started looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" asked Rossi.

"A key. Paige's hands are bound by handcuffs and we need the key."

"Calm down." Rossi said as he found the key and handed it to him. Rossi roughly picked up Aiden and handed him off to one of the other officers that were there. He then walked back over to where Hotch, JJ, and I were. Hotch had uncuffed my hands and JJ had my spinning head in her lap, trying to relieve some of the pain. Too bad rubbing circles on my temple did straighten my vision or relieve any pain. I think she learned it from when Henry had a headache, or something. Hotch, who I don't think learned a thing from when Jack was in pain, was putting immense pressure on my bleeding stab wound. I gasped in pain as he put even more pressure on it.

"I know it hurts, Paige, but he has to. Just look at me and don't concentrate on that," JJ said. I looked at her for a moment and saw she had tears welling in her eyes. I gasped at the pain again and just shut my eyes. Rossi must have seen the interaction because I heard him yelling again.

"Where are the damn medics?"

"I-I-I think their coming, s-s-s-sir," said some poor officer. I heard a helicopter in the back-round… feet coming closer… then a male voice.

"Sir, please step back. You too, ma'am." I felt JJ protest for a moment, then, I think Rossi pulled her to her feet. Hotch kept his hands on my bleeding stomach, until a medic switched places with him. I felt myself slipping away… But, I was determined to stay awake, or at least for a little while longer.

The medics loaded me onto a stretcher, carried me out of the house, then onto the helicopter I heard earlier. An oxygen mask was placed over my face and soon we were in the air. I felt a hand squeeze itself around mine, and I slowly opened my eyes to see who it was. There, sitting right next to me, was Dave Rossi. I closed my eyes once again and finally felt safe letting the darkness reclaim its hold.


	10. The Brunette

**AN: Hey! So… It took me a while to post the last chapter, compared to how long it usually takes me to post, so I decided to be friendly and post chapter 10 now!**

**Here we go…**

Hotch was pacing. He couldn't take it any longer, and it had only been ten minutes. In those ten minutes, Garcia had shown up at the hospital and JJ had started to cry from fear. It had taken the team an hour and a half to get back to the hospital, fallowing the helicopter, which took only about twenty minutes to get here. So that gave the doctors an hour and ten minutes, give or take a few minutes, to take care of the agent and his sister. They should be done by now! Their injuries weren't that bad! So why was Hotch and Rossi pacing, JJ and Prentiss siting and holding hands, and Morgan and Garcia sitting with each other in a waiting room? No one knew and they weren't getting any information from the helpless doctors!

Rossi stopped in mid step, almost making Hotch run into him. Hotch gave him a _'what the hell?'_ look as to why he stopped right in front of him.

"I was just thinking," Rossi said.

"Rossi, that's kind of what you do when you pace," piped up Prentiss from the corner.

"Well…"

"Well what?" asked Hotch.

"I was thinking about what Aiden had said at his house, and I think… well that's just it. It's confusing."

"What did he say? Catch Prentiss, Garcia and I up."

"He said something about it being important for Paige to be dead," sniffled JJ. "No that you mention it, he also said something about her needing to be dead or he would be. Or, at least, that's what it sounded like... He was really going to kill her… right in front of us, wasn't he?"

"I think so… and I think he was saying the same thing, JJ. I agr-" said Hotch.

"What a minute," Prentiss interjected. Everyone look to her. "Didn't Ian say something like that, too?" she asked to Morgan. He thought for a moment.

"Maybe. But, I think Ian wasn't as concerned with Reid being dead. He had a gun and he could have used the gun instead off the knife. And, when he had the knife, he could have easily slit his throat, but he intended on stabbing him. So why didn't he?" asked Morgan. Everyone stayed quiet, because, like earlier, no one knew.

"He was really going to kill her?" asked Garcia quietly, after a few moments of silence. Morgan pulled her into a tight hug and nodded his head. "And Reid, too?" she asked. Morgan nodded again. Tears that Garcia had forced back into her eyes began to fall down her cheeks. Just the very thought of Reid almost dying again was not one she wanted. She had watched him die once, and be brought back to life, and vowed that that would never happen to him again, as long as she was around. Yet here she was, in a hospital waiting room with her team, waiting for the doctor, or doctors, to come through the double do-

"Agent Reid and Anna Paige?" asked a tall Asian doctor in sea foam green scrubs. Hotch and Rossi moved closer to him, followed by the rest of the team. The tall doctor smiled and motioned to the other doctor that stood next to him. She was a medium height, African American who was dressed in the same way as the male was.

"My names Doctor Mina Bryce. I worked with Doctor Dante McAdams on Agent Reid and Miss. Paige. Let me first tell you that they are both fine. My team and I were able to repair the damage that the stab wound had created and Miss. Paige is all sewed up. She has a broken rib, some minor bruises and bumps, a concussion and quite a few slices to her skin, but only two or three needed stitches. Now her wrists are a very different story. Let see, how do I want to say this… Her wrists have second degree burns all around it. It was a close call with all the blood she could have lost because of how close it was to the veins that run along the arm. Fortunately, the burns weren't that deep and they will heal fully. The scaring that will come with it, though, will be very extensive." Said the female.

"I'm sure she'll wear them proudly, as a sign that she survived," said Rossi. The rest of the team nodded.

"What about Doctor Reid?" asked Morgan.

"I didn't know he was a doctor," said Dante in an impressed tone. "My team and I had the same problem with _Doctor_ Reid's wrists, but, like Mina said, they will heal. I have a good feeling he, too, will wear the scares proudly. I found that he had a small amount of chloroform in his system, which causes many side effects that he seemed to know and deal with appropriately. I'm sure when you found him, you saw the extensive bruising to his face, but maybe not the bruises on his chest, which are definitely there. He had some minor slices on his body, and, also like Mina said, very few need stitches. Now, his upper left shoulder seemed to have been stabbed, closed, then reopened, which was repaired. That arm of his needs to be kept in a sling until his normal doctor says it's okay. But, I'll tell him that later."

"Can we see them?" asked JJ.

"I don't see why not," said Dante, looking at Mina to see if she agreed.

"Me neither. Please, just make sure you let them rest a bit and notify a nurse if they wake up. If you'll just follow me," she said, turning toward the double doors. Rossi and Hotch nodded at everyone, and Morgan, Garcia, and Prentiss all waited back with Dante, as Hotch, Rossi and JJ followed Mina to Paige's room. Dante led the other three down the same corridor, but stopped two rooms before they did. As soon as everyone was in the two rooms, they settled for a long night.

All but Rossi, that is. He was still getting use to the sight in from of him. There, on the clean white bed, lay Anna Paige, a sixteen year old Biology and Forensics Masters student who had just survived two days of torture from the ass holes Ian Weston and Aiden Devante. She had the oxygen nasal thing that all patients had, but she shouldn't be here. This was all Rossi's fault. If he had only stayed with her and Reid a bit longer, they wouldn't have been taken and they wouldn't be here! But they were, because of Rossi. He slumped into the chair closes to her bed and got ready for this long night… that he caused.

Anna Paige's room 8:03 AM…

The first thing I heard when the fog that filled my head began to lift was this very annoying beeping sound. It beeped in this steady rhythm, which I think is good, but I don't really know where it was coming from so it might not be. That might have been first, but next came all the lovely pain. Ugh! My chest hurt like hell and my brain was so rattled that I think that beeping might actually be ringing from my ears. Maybe? Well, probably not, seeing as you have to be fully conscious for something like that to occur. I think. I didn't really pay all that much attention in the medical class I had to take to get my Biology Masters, but I do remember a little bit of it. But that doesn't really matter, since I can now hear voices. Now I know that means schizophrenia, but not now. It just meant I had people in my room.

"…it is, Hotch!"

"Don't say that, Rossi. You know it's not your fault that they ended up in the hands of Ian and Aiden." _Why thank you, JJ. You wording was not the least bit creepy._

"It is to my fault!"

"How?"

"Because, Aaron, if I had stayed with them when Anna was telling Reid that Diana was died, then they wouldn't have been kidnapped."

"Or," said JJ, "You could have been kidnapped with them, and you couldn't have helped them then."

"Or Ian would have killed you then and there. Or put you in the hospital."

"And besides, you were giving them a bit of privacy to discuss what they had to discuss."

"Which was very kind of you, Agent Dave Rossi," I said. My voice was a bit horse and the lights, ugh! The sun was shining nice and bright through my room window. The three other people in the room turned to me with very shocked expressions on their faces, which made me smirk. Priceless.

"You're awake," said JJ, dumbfounded.

"Well yes. It does require consciousness to hold a conversation." I tried to sit up, but fell with a gasp of pain, as the stab wound held to its name and gave off an electrifying stab of pain. I fell back onto the pillow and JJ and Rossi were at my side in seconds.

"Are you alright?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Hotch had gone out to the hall and called a nurse, who walked into my room. She walked over with my chart in her hands.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Just peachy as always." She smiled and did the normal shining the light in my eyes, checking all the monitors and my blood pressure, before leaving the room. Rossi sat down to my left and JJ and Hotch to my right. If you have ever been in a room with Hotch's stern look, JJ's concerned one, and Rossi's _'I_ _have no idea what just happened'_ look, you'd know that the air in my hospital room was quite thick with tension and awkwardness. That is, to say the least, exactly how it felt right then and there. Oh, what I would have given for Garcia.

"So… how long have I been out?" I asked awkwardly.

"About nine hours," answered JJ. Another silence.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Everyone shrugged. "How's Reid?"

"He's doing okay. He woke up about an hour ago, craving coffee."

"Hum… I haven't had that stuff in almost a week. That explains the headaches." Another silence. Whoa, déjà vu.

"I think I'm going to go get a cup. Care to join me, Dave? JJ?" JJ nodded, but Rossi declined, saying someone should stay with me. I was about to protest, when he gave me a look to kill, which made me shut up fast. I scolded at him for that, but he didn't seem to care. Then, a brunette nurse came in.

"Hello, Anna. My names Lilly. I need to redo the dressing on you stitches and check them all, so, if you don't mind, sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step out." Rossi nodded and left, shutting the door behind him. He walked up the hallway and knocked on Reid's door. Reid motioned him in, but told him to be quiet. Rossi looked around and saw that Garcia and Prentiss had fallen asleep, and Reid did not want to be the one to wake them up, nor did Morgan or Rossi. So, he moved into the room and sat down in the vacated chair on the other side of Reid, opposite Morgan.

"Hey, Reid," he whispered, "Your sister's awake." Reid let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good. Morgan decided to eat my Jell-O and then not tell me how Anna was." Morgan smirked.

"You know I thought you were out, kid," defended Morgan.

"That was excuse last time!"

"Shhhh!" Rossi reminded. They both quieted down. A confortable silence followed, only to be broken by the sound of several doctors and nurses running down the hall. The loud commotion woke the girls and brought Hotch and JJ into the room.

"What's going on?" Prentiss asked groggily.

"There's a code blue down the hall," JJ answered nonchalantly. Then her face showed what everyone's brain was doing: connecting pieces. Everyone, except Reid and Morgan, flew out of the room, only to be pushed back in by two very big nurses.

"What's going on?" Garcia asked the one that was trying to push her back.

"I can't tell you that, ma'am."

"Were federal agents! You _can_ tell us!" Prentiss told him.

"Emily, killing him will not help," said Hotch, talking about her reaching for her gun.

"I don't know, Hotch. It could help," mused Rossi.

"That won't be necessary," said the second man.

"Smart move," said Morgan.

"Very!" Agreed JJ, with a nod.

"Sorry, but we can only tell family members… I was just saying that to calm you down!"

"Listen you little slim ball, I have five agents who all have a gun and you don't. Who do you think-?" Garcia started.

"I'm her brother," Reid said. "I'm Anna Paige's brother." The two men stared at him for a moment.

"What the hell is happening to my sister out there?"


	11. It's All True

**AN: So since Ian Says is all done, let's get on with the story. And I'm not a creeper. Everything in here is from the internet or Jeff Davis or my own mind.**

**Promise…**

"_What the hell is happening to my sister out there?" Reid asked._

"Sir," said the first nurse, "Your sister has gone into cardiac arrest."

"What?"

"How did this happen?" Hotch asked angrily.

"We don't know…" said the second nurse. "But, we need you to stay in here until-"

"MIKE! GREG! WE NEED YOU IN HERE!" yelled a doctor from outside the door. The two nurses looked at the team for a moment, before running out the door. The team remanded very quiet, for those few minutes they were left alone. Reid was angry and scared, though he tried not to show it, and his breath came out in small gasps and his hands were clenched into tight fists. Morgan, Rossi and Hotch were all pacing the length of the room, and Morgan looked as if he was about to punch a wall in. Prentiss and JJ just stood there, not really sure what to do, and Garcia looked like she was going to go try and kill one of the nurses that was just in here, or cry, all at the same time. Tension and conflicted emotions filled the room. Only a slight knock at the door made everyone come to their senses and look in the same direction, but the air was still tense and none of them dared to speak, as the door slowly opened to reveal Doctor Mina Bryce.

"Hi everyone," she said in a serious tone. "Dr. Reid, my name is Doctor Mina Bryce. I'm Anna's doctor. We stabilized her by giving her a high dose of epinephrine, or adrenaline, but we are going to take her up to ICU." Everyone in the room let out a breath they didn't really know they were holding in.

"How did it happen?" asked JJ.

"She, somehow, got a high dose of potassium chloride and went into cardiac arrest. I don't know how she got it, though, because the hospital doesn't carry that drug."

"How come?" asked Rossi.

"Because," answered Reid, before Mina could, "potassium chloride is the last injection in a lethal injection cocktail. It stops the heart and makes cause of death of the injected cardiac arrest, instead of asphyxiation, from the second drug, pancuronium. It's extremely painful and causes massive burning of the IV injection site. A hospital wouldn't carry death drugs."

"Correct. Luckily, Anna was able to be brought back to life. And, if it helps, she didn't fell a thing with the needle. The dose was too high…" Mina, seeing it probably didn't help at all, stopped talking and left the room with a curt nod. Reid's head flopped back on the pillow as soon as she was gone. He was relieved that Anna was okay, but he was scared that the person who had done this would try again, or even try to kill him.

"Reid…?" JJ asked. Reid opened his eyes again, not realizing he had closed them. "Are you okay?" He nodded.

"We need to figure out who did this," said Prentiss.

"No-duh," Garcia said, a bit annoyed.

"Prentiss, I want you to come with me back to the station, to interview Aiden. He said he would die if she didn't and I want to know why," said Hotch.

"Garcia and I will look through the surveillance footage and see what comes up," added Morgan.

"I'll stay here with Reid," JJ said with a smile to Reid, who seemed to be falling asleep.

"And I'll go make sure nothing else happens to Paige," suggested Rossi. Hotch nodded and they all went their separate ways. Rossi hesitated a moment at the door and turned to Morgan and Garcia, who were hacking into the surveillance system from the corner.

"Look for someone with brown hair," he told them. They nodded. He stole a quick glance at Reid, who, by now, was asleep and had his hand in both of JJ's, and left to go find the ICU.

At the Station…

Hotch and Prentiss walked into the station and were greeted by Lieutenant Smith. She had been waiting for them to come back to find out if the agent and his sister were okay. She had been just as scared for their lives, when she almost witnessed Agent Reid get murdered. Smith had also been the one who transported Aiden from the hospital, to interview room three.

"Agent Hotchner," she said, as soon as she had reached them. "How are they?"

"There fine." She nodded. "Where is Aiden Devante being held?"

"Interview room three." Hotch began to walk off to the interview room, and Prentiss followed, thanking Smith on the way. Hotch walked into the interview room and slammed his hand on the table, making Aiden jump. Prentiss walked in a moment later and slammed the door so hard, the windows and walls all shook. Needless to say, the entrance of the two FBI Agents scared Aiden Devante just as much as the entrance of he and Ian, when they had held Reid and Paige. Course that was exactly what they had hoped for.

"Who is she?" Hotch demanded.

"What?" Aiden asked, cowering in fear.

"Who the hell is she?" Prentiss practically screamed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Who was the girl who drugged Paige?"

"I don't know what you talking about!" Hotch walked around the table and brought his face close to Aiden's. He roughly grabbed his arm-the one in a sling- and drew him even closer. Aiden saw the sociopathic anger in Hotch's eyes and got even scared.

"Who is she? Who are you working for?" Hotch yelled.

"I don't-" the grip tightened. "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" Hotch let go of him and through him back in his chair. Prentiss slammed her hands on the table and leaned in.

"Who is it?" She spat angrily and impatiently.

"Her name is-"

In Reid's Room…

"Come on, baby girl, tell me you've got something," Morgan pleaded.

"I'm still hacking- Okay. I just got into the server, so let's see what we can find," Garcia said, as she typed her heart out on the keyboard of her laptop. JJ, who had been at the side of a sleeping Reid the whole time, walked over to the two and sat down next to Morgan. Garcia glanced to her for a moment, before getting back to work.

"Okay," she said again, "What do we need to do first…?"

"How many cameras are in the whole hospital?" JJ asked.

"Ahhh… A hundred and twenty-two."

"Oh my."

"Garcia, find the ones that are facing the hallway," suggested Morgan.

"You got it, stud-muffin." They waited in silence for about a minute before her computer dinged.

"Got it!" Garcia proclaimed.

"Good. So now all we have to do is look back through all the commotion and try and find the nurse."

"JJ's right… this is going to be like looking for a needle in a needle stack," Morgan said, slumping into his chair. JJ and Garcia both just looked at him, knowing he got _that_ saying _way_ wrong.

"Excuse me?"

"Wha…? Oh, it's just something Reid said to me once. You see, looking for a needle in a hay stack would be too easy. We're looking for a particular needle in a pile of needles."

"Oh, that explains it!"

"Yeah, Reid came up with it," JJ said and the two girls fell into a small giggle spell the Morgan quickly ended.

"Girls! We have to find the nurse who almost killed Paige!" He said. They stopped, and he continued, "We have to do this for Reid. If something happens to her, it's Hankel all over again."

"You right. Let's get this done," Garcia said. JJ, feeling awful, nodded and moved to sit back down next to Reid. Garcia typed like the mad woman she was and everyone sat in a tense silence. The only thing that could be heard was the constant beeping of Reid's heart monitor, which did give the team a bit of closure. But, not knowing how Paige was doing was starting to kill them slowly. What the others didn't know, and Garcia did, was that she was keeping a close eye on the camera that faced Paige's hallway now, as she looked to find the assailant that tried to murder her. That, however, seemed easier said than done. It took ten minutes for her to get to the right time and place then another ten to register all the faces that went in and out of her room at that time. Finally, she was able to narrow it to only females with brown hair. Her most futile efforts only narrowed it down to five people, though.

"Okay," she said out loud, "We need to narrow this down to one, which means I need your beautiful brains. What should I look for?"

"Look for anyone who may have crossed paths with Reid," Morgan suggested. She typed on her laptop for a moment, before she gasped. JJ walked back over to see what was going on.

"What is it?" asked JJ.

"I've got her. She was a victim in a stalking case we had a really long time ago. Reid got really close to the creeper, and now she's back. It's-" Garcia started.

"We know…"

"Why do you think she did it?"

"I think she thought if she couldn't have Reid, no one could," answered Morgan. "I bet-"

"GUYS! She's in Paige's hallway!" Garcia almost yelled, which woke Reid up.

"You figured out who it was?" he asked groggily.

"Yeah, Spence, we did. Morgan, call Rossi and tell him what's going on!" JJ commanded.

"I can't, JJ. His phones not going to be on! We're in a hospital!"

"Then go tell him so she can't hurt my sister!" Morgan and JJ looked at each other than fled the room.

Reid turned back to Garcia and asked, "Who is she?"

…

Rossi sat alone, just outside Anna Paige's hospital room. It had been about an hour and a half since the code blue scare, and Rossi didn't quite know how she was doing. What he did know, though, was that he was a total moronic bastard for even letting that brunette witch come close to Paige, without him being in the room. God, he felt stupid! _But you had no way of knowing who it was and what she intended to do, _a small voice in the back of his mind told him. That voice was wrong. It was all his fault and he knew it, goddamn it! If he had been smart enough, he would have asked for her credentials or something! Paige had almost been murdered the previous night, for christ's sake! How could he have been so nїave to think that another attempted on her life was going to happen? He stood from his chair and started to pace in front of Paige's door, his thought's making him oblivious to the blond nurse that walked into the room.

But he heard Morgan and JJ, now being flanked by Hotch and Prentiss, running down the hall. When they got to him, he noticed they all had their guns drawn.

"What's going on?" he asked Hotch.

"We know who tried to kill Paige."

"You do?" asked Morgan. "Garcia just found her."

"And Aiden just gave her up," Prentiss interjected, annoyance lacing her usually kind voice.

"Who is it?" Rossi asked to the group, who had become somewhat oblivious to him.

"It's-"

…

"_Hello, dear," said the nurse._

"_Hi," I replied happily._

"_How do you feel?" she asked, as she checked my chart._

"_Well, my chest is soar, which I expect is quite expected. And I'm tired, which, I'm sure, is also expected." The nurse chucked._

"_Yes and yes. So, since you are feeling okay, I'm just going to give you a shot to help with the pain in your chest before I change your bandages, okay?" I couldn't really refuse, seeing as she was already getting the syringe filled with the medicine. As she stepped closer, I recognized her from somewhere. _

"_Hey, did anyone ever tell you that you look a lot like a famous actress? She's from California, and she was in a movie I really loved when I was growing up." Her face turned from a smile into a frustrated frown. She took the needle she had held and pushed it into the IV line that was connected to my hand. I felt the medicine, or poison, which I identified at this point, taking affected and I was already getting __very __sleepy. Just before I passed out, that slimy nurse leaned over my face and spoke in a sly voice, totally opposite from the actress I knew._

"_Crongrates on figuring me out, before you die."_

I snapped awake, not really sure if I was alive or if this was heaven. But, when my chest began to sting, and the room, which I didn't recognize began to spin, I knew I was alive. I sighed and laid back on my pillows, shutting my eyes for a moment. I heard the door open a quietly, but I was not in the mood to talk, so I just pretended to be asleep still. The doctor, or nurse, walked to the end of the bed and picked up the chart. He or she flipped through it a moment before she-it was indeed a female voice- swore aloud. I recognize the voice. It was the same sly voice I had heard earlier.

I could hear people running just outside my door, but I refused to open my eyes. I knew that she knew I was awake because I could hear my heart monitor's beeping get louder and faster. I was, of course, right. She came around the side of my bed and stood next to me, and yanked my hair. _So that's were Ian and Aiden got it from,_ I thought bitterly. I opened my eyes to look into her blue-gray ones, and I saw the anger in her eyes that, for some reason, she held against me. She just stared at me, then, at just the right moment, Hotch or Rossi or Morgan or whoever it was, began to open the door. The "nurse" backed away from my side and went into the bathroom, giving me the universal be-quiet-sign.

Finally, the team ran in. Rossi and Prentiss came straight to my side.

"Did you see her?" Prentiss asked. I nodded.

"No," I said aloud, despite myself. Morgan gave me a confused look but Hotch seemed to understand.

"Do you think you know who she is?" I nod again.

"Lila Archer." The bathroom door opened and out walked Lila, clapping her hands. Morgan had moved behind the other door, so she couldn't see him, but everyone else was fair game.

"Congratulations. You figured it out. I'm not going to lie, I knew you would."

"Lila, put your hands up!" ordered Prentiss.

"Fine." She lifted her hands, and as they passed by her back, she whipped out a gun, pointing at the team.

"You don't want to do that," said Rossi.

"I think I will."

"Why?" I asked from my place on the bed. "Is it that you want Reid to yourself? Oh come on. I looked him up, and you didn't think I didn't know about your little fling with him? Ha, I should have expected that from a lowly git like you. No wonder Reid and you never had a chance." Her eyes became inflamed with furry.

"What the hell are you talking about, bitch? You don't know anything about our relationship!" Hotch took as step toward her. "Don't come near me, Agent Hotchner!"

"Lila, I need you to put the gun down," Hotch said slowly.

"No!" she had tears rolling down her psychopathic face, and I knew she had gone totally mental.

"Put the gun down," urged JJ. She shook her head and putted the gun square at Hotch. I really thought she was going to pull the trigger, but, instead, Morgan moved out and shot her three times. Everyone jumped-or maybe it was just me- and kept their guns on her. When she didn't move, they began to put away their weapons and turn to look at each other. Rossi came back to my side.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded, and felt a genuine smile grace my face.

"Never better." He smiled back, and JJ walked over to us.

"Hey," she said kindly, "You need to get some rest." She sighed.

"What is it?" I asked, knowing that sighing almost always meant something else with this group.

"We have to tell the team why I came back." She said it in a way that made it sound like I knew all the answers to the team's unasked questions. All the members of said team were giving me a look that said the same thing. And you know what?

It was all true.

**AN: Yes, yes, yes. JJ isn't really part of the team. Sorry! :/**


	12. JJ Again

**AN: So… Ya'll must be kind of unhappy… I is sorry that JJ isn't really in the team… Don't worry, I cried when she left, but… Anyway! Spoilers for "JJ", of course… Reviews are always loved. **

In Paige's Hospital Room…

About a minute and a half later, four doctors, one nurse and two police officers ran into my room. Needless to say, my room got very crowded very fast. And, did I happen to mention, I am a tad bit claustrophobic. Yet, no one really seemed to notice. Hotch and Morgan were trying to call the two officers who did not seem all that trilled that there was a dead body in the middle of my ICU hospital room. JJ and Prentiss were both trying to pry away the doctors who were trying to revive Lila, seeing as they really didn't want her back to life. Rossi was talking to the nurse and explaining what happened. _Bloody hell, _I thought, _they are acting they have never seen a dead body! WE'RE IN A HOSPITAL!_ Finally, one of the stupid doctors walked over to me, the patient at this be damned place, and looked me up and down.

"How do you, uh, feel?" he asked cautiously. I narrowed my eyes at the man.

"I don't bite." I said to him.

"I know that."

"Well you sure don't act like it." He winced at my words, but looked over my chart anyway. I just smirked. If I had to stay here, I might as well have some fun with it. Apparently, Morgan didn't really think so.

"Hey, be nice to the doctor, red." I just stuck out my tongue at him. He laughed and went to go help the girls, since the officers had left to go call Homicide, and CSU. The nurse had left the room, and so had two of the doctors, with the officers, so my room felt much more spacious. The team chatted quietly with the remaining doctors, even though I could hear them, and they decided to take me back to my original room downstairs, so I could A, be closer to Reid, and B, be closer to the rest of the team. I guess they wanted to 'keep a closer eye on me.' But that doesn't go without saying that I am quite glad I was getting back to a more familiar room. Plus, I was getting out of ICU, which meant the doctors weren't going to be in my room as often. Did I mention that I also don't like hospitals? At all? Well I'm sure everyone could tell if I didn't, especially Morgan, who had seen my lovely exchange with the doctor.

"Anna," one of the doctors called, which made me snap from my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"We're going to move you downstairs now, so that CSU has space to work." I nodded.

"That makes sense." He gave a small smile and instructed the others to go and wait downstairs. That didn't settle to well with some of the male members of the team. I swear you could smell the testosterone emanating from them when they said one member of the team was to stay with me at all times. I arched an eyebrow at the thought, and Hotch explained that they did not want a repeat of earlier. The doctor, the one that wasn't wide-eyed with fear, said that would be fine, which made me smirk. They were finally being smart.

So, ten minutes later, I was back in my original room, with JJ at my side the whole way. After the nurses left, JJ sat in one of the chairs to my left and spoke.

"You gave us quite a scare, you know."

"Which part of my being here gave you a scare?" she laughed lightly at my comment.

"Both parts." The room fell silent.

"JJ?" I finally ask.

"Mmmm?"

"What are we going to tell the team?" she just gave me a sympathetic look.

…

"I told you that there was another reason JJ came back," Morgan announced to the rest of the team in Reid's room. They had been discussing what JJ had told Paige, and were coming up with very few explanations.

"But why _did_ she come back?" Reid asked.

"Who knows," Prentiss retorted, feeling a bit hurt that JJ had come back, and didn't explain why, and was probably going to just walk off again.

"Oh gee, here's an idea," stated Garcia in annoyance. "Let's go talk to her and Paige, and see why she came back and see if she's staying." No one responded. It had been a bit of silent agreement that they would kind of quarantine the two girls, so they could get their story straight. Reid and Garcia had both disagreed, saying they could really only tell the truth, so they would already know the story and have it straightened out. They thought it was so stupid that the others just wanted to sit around and do nothing to figure this out, but argue about what it _could _be.

"Here's another one. Why don't you just look it up on your computer?" Her words were sharp, very uncharacteristic of Emily Prentiss.

"That's enough," Hotch said, stepping into the raging argument.

"We can't fight over what we think is going on any more," agreed Morgan.

"I agree with Morgan," said Rossi.

"Then let's go ask them what's going on!" Reid retorted. Everyone looked to Hotch. He had his Hotch-face on, so no one really knew what their Unit Chief was thinking.

"We need to know why she's back," Hotch finally said.

"How do you want us to go about get this information, Hotch?" asked Prentiss from her chair in the corner. He turned to her and saw her feelings clearly written on her pale face; she was confused and angry that she didn't have answers. Aaron Hotchner, the team's leader, took just a moment to look over his team, just a moment! Yet it made the team feel like hours were being wasted. Hotch saw sadness, fear, confusion, pain and, most of all, he say that they were angry. Angry because they didn't have answers. Angry because they had to wait here for news about said answers. Angry because they had been lied to this whole time. Angry because they wanted a truth that couldn't be supplied to them. All Hotch wanted at that very moment was to supply them with what they wanted and needed.

"We need to go talk to JJ and Paige." The people who had wanted to do this from the start- Reid and Garcia- gave victorious smiles and nodded at Hotch.

"Wait just a second," said Morgan, gaining him glares from the two remaining girls in the room, making him wince ever so slightly. "How are we supposed to get genius into Paige's room to discuss this problem?"

"I can walk down the hall, Morgan," Reid hissed angrily. Rossi stepped forward and put his hand on Morgan's shoulder.

"We'll go get him a wheel chair," he said. The two then left the room rather quickly to avoid the glares they were receiving and to end the argument that Reid, no doubt, would have started. When they came back into the room, Prentiss and Garcia were already helping Reid up, and Hotch was making sure that all the wires he was connected to came with them. The team worked in silence and successfully got Reid into a robe, then into the wheel chair. Morgan did the honors of push him down the hall, although Hotch and Rossi had a growing fear that He would let Reid go and let him roll away. Finally, the team walked into Paige's hospital room, all intact. JJ was in the corner by the window, with her knees propped up against the arm rest. Paige seemed to be sleeping. So, the team walked around, grabbed chairs and sat around the bed, except Hotch, who remained standing.

"Let her sleep," JJ said, when Morgan moved to wake her. "I can tell you anything you want to know while she's asleep. She needs her rest more than I need her help."

"Oh Jayje…" Garcia said, with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"JJ, why don't you start by telling us what happened after you left," suggested Rossi. JJ nodded and took a deep breath.

"Will, Henry and I all move to Arlington County to be closer to the Pentagon, where I'm supposed to be working. I-"

"Wait supposed to be working?" asked Prentiss.

"Yeah… I, ah, work _with _the Pentagon, choosing cases that should be followed, but I work _at_ a station for overseas special cases. There's this one I had been working on, with a team overseas, in England and in Ireland." She paused, but noticed that they were all waiting for her to explain her case. "The killings started a few weeks ago, in Ireland. A family with two children, a boy and a girl, were all murdered. The parents died first, but the two children were taken to a secluded area, and tortured, until they died. Six days later, the same thing happening to another family in Ireland. I flagged the case as important, so if any leads came through, I would know. Then, out of the blue, Maeve Paige died an 'accidentally' death," She made air quotes to emphasize her point and the room fell silent again.

"Come on, Hotch. You know that can't be the only thing that brought her here," Morgan said in anger. He rose, but stayed on the other side of the room then Hotch, who was giving him a confused look.

"Her who?"

"Paige! Lila!"

"Derek, you know that explains why Paige came!" I was starting to wake up now, thank you Hotch and Morgan, and this was the first thing I hear. Well I certainly know the reason for this argument. JJ must have started talking… about _the_ case.

"But why did Lila come and try and kill Reid?"

"Because she was the ring leader of the other two. Don't you get it? Ian and Aiden were just the killers, the followers of Lila. She had them kill those two Irish families to get practice in. the whole time she was planning on making Reid suffer, probably because he wouldn't love her the way she loved him. She wanted him to suffer by killing his family one by one. Reid was never supposed to get hurt, do you understand? This was all about me getting murdered and he getting the most pain internally inflicted upon him. Lila was most likely going to keep him, if you guys hadn't found us. Understand why JJ and I came, now?" I said, my voice sounding strong then I was feeling.

"Paige, I-" started Morgan.

"Do you understand?" I hissed. The team nodded. Everyone was silent.

"Paige, what are you going to do now?" Rossi finally asked.

"I'm not sure." I answered honestly.

"I am," JJ said at last. "She'll be taken back to England and will live with her aunt. My new boss thinks it's the best idea." I couldn't believe this! I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I had just met my brother, just lost my father, just lost my mum and she expected me to just up and leave this? Who the bloody hell did she think she is, telling me that I'm leaving? She's not my legal guardian.

"To hell she is!" I heard my brother say. Everyone, including me, all turned to him.

"Wha... what do you mean?" I asked him.

"You don't have to go anywhere."

"Reid's right, sweaty pie. We're all here to make sure of that too. Think about it, would we have gone through all that trouble with saving you, just to see you off in some plane?" Garcia asked. I couldn't help but smile at her.

…One Week Later…

It was raining out, and I could just feel the irony in the air. Think about it, it's raining and when it rains, what might one think of? Sadness? Despair? Like something bad is going to happen? Check, check and check. Can you feel the irony now?

Anyway, we were all at the airport, ready to see JJ off to Arlington. We were already back in Virginia, well we just landed, and now we were ready to see JJ off to her next plane. She was going home to Will and Henry, and, even though she thought I didn't hear, which is a tad impossible, she had said to Will over the phone that it was about time she got home. She said she missed her son, and her boyfriend… or fiancé… or husband, or whoever he was to her! I still don't really know. Yet here we were, sad and waiting for something bad to happen. I suspect that bad thing was JJ leaving, but you never know with this bunch.

I stood back as the team said their goodbyes to her. Then, when the team had gone to put the remaining bags in the car, I went over to her and hugged her goodbye.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she had whispered to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked in return.

"You're sure you don't want to go home to England?" I smiled and pulled away from the hug, but when I saw the seriousness of her face. _Can I really do this? Can I really put all of my responsibility as a "child" in the hands of my brother?_

"I…" Luckily, Reid seemed to have heard my internal struggle.

"Anna," he called. I turned to face him and notice he stood about a foot away. "You almost ready to go? It's starting to rain." Well, irony, why don't you come and stay a tad longer?

With one last look to JJ, I turned to my brother and said, "Yeah. I'll be right there." I turned back to JJ and she was smiling, too. She stepped towards her plane and whispered to me on her way.

"You have one hell of a brother. Good choose and goodbye." I walked back to Reid with a smile on my face from her words. He held the car door of the Sedan open and I carefully slid in, as not to hurt my stab wound. Reid closed the door with his good hand and went to the other side of the car, and slid into the back, next to me. Morgan was driving and Garcia was in the passenger seat and all of Garcia's **many **bags littered the interior of the Sedan in every crevice. There was a very similar view in Hotch and Rossi's Sedan, only they had even more computer stuff from Garcia. I swear she had twenty bags, but me? I had two, and that was all my clothes and all the important things I took from England. On the plane, Reid had said that I could stay in the guest bedroom until he- I mean me- can redecorate it to my liking, and that I could fill it with all of my belongings.

I wasn't really paying attention, but I guess I was missing some pretty boring bickering from Morgan and Garcia, which Reid had decided to ignore, and turned to talk to me instead.

"So, you ready to see your new home?" he asked. I shrugged but smiled.

"For a moment I didn't think I was going to hear you ask that," I answered mysteriously.

"In what why?"

"Well, first, I didn't think I was going to survive. Second, I didn't think you were going to survive. Third, I thought I was going to be sent back to England." He frowned at my comment, but then he did something I didn't unexpected. His good arm, which had been toward me, rapped itself around my shoulders, and brought me closer to him.

"I would never have let any of those things happen," he said, before kissing the top of my head and resting his head on mine. And that's where we fell asleep until we got home.

But, just before a dreamless sleep swept over me, I heard Morgan tell Garcia, "She's home, baby girl. She's right where she belongs."

**AN: So one more chapter after this one, and one more twist to go with it! Please Reid and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Yeah! Last chapter of this story. Next story will be either the continuation of this story or a story of LotR or HP or… I don't really know!**

**Anyway…**

Two Weeks Later…

Today was the day. Reid was going back to work and I was staying home, or so I thought. He was up first and the only reason I got up was the lovely smell of freshly brewed coffee. When I walked into the semi-small kitchen, I found a large cup waiting for me. Reid must have left to get dressed for work, so I was alone, again. However, it was a good alone; because I knew that I wasn't going to be alone forever. I had Reid and the team, and, like Morgan said, that meant I was home.

I grabbed the cup of coffee and went to walk back down the hall to go back to my room, when Reid randomly appeared behind me, already dressed for work. He seemed to be in a rush, which probably meant he forgot something, which wasn't uncommon this early in the morning. I still don't understand how someone with an eidetic memory could forget something! It's physically- okay, mentally- impossible! And yet, Reid finds a way to do it every morning.

"Oh good, you're up! But, why aren't you in normal people clothes?" he asked on his way out of the kitchen.

I followed him out of the kitchen and into the living room and asked, "What in the world do you mean by that?"

"You know, normal people clothes, as in, not pajamas."

"And why would I do that?" He stopped dead and ceased looking for whatever it was he was looking for.

"Didn't I tell you?" He asked curiously. I narrowed my eyes on him and carefully crossed my arms, so I didn't spill my coffee.

"Tell me about what?"

"Hotch called yesterday. He said that he wants to talk to you."_ What the bloody hell is this about? Why would he want to talk to me?_ "Could you please go get dressed so I'm not late on my first day back?"

I nodded and went to my room, still very confused. I figured I had about ten minutes to get ready, so I through on a black dress, brown cardigan and some simple black heels. As I sipped more of my glorious drink, I brushed through my hair, spiked it a bit, and applied a small amount of make-up, to look somewhat presentable in an FBI headquarters. I quickly grabbed my phone and head back out to Reid, who was waiting for me with his keys in hand. We left the house swiftly, and were on our way to the BAU headquarters.

When we arrived, after a very silent car ride, Reid went straight to the front desk and I follow. I suddenly understood what a small dog fells like when he or she is following around his or her owner. The man at the front desk gave him an odd look, but he was civil all the same.

"Hello, Agent Peterson," I heard Reid say.

"Good morning, Agent Reid. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah, actually, I need a pass for my sister. Agent Hotchner wants to speck with her." Peterson looked around Reid and directly at me. I smiled and gave him a small wave.

"Sure thing," he said back at Reid. He then handed him a pass, made him sign something and sent him away. Reid walked over to me and handed me the badge. I, in turn, clipped it to the tie on my dress. Then, I followed him to an elevator and we road it up to the fourth floor. When we exited the elevators, Garcia had been walking by and I, for one, began to feel very unfortunate. Why? Because Miss. Flamboyant squealed very loudly, ran over to us and decided to snap my back in half with a hug, which I didn't think was possible until then. I'm also pretty sure if Morgan hadn't rescued us by prying her away, my stitches would have actually popped out! Honestly, I couldn't really think at that moment because that woman had one bloody tight grip.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe you're here!" Garcia said to, well, everyone that was within earshot, which happened to be the whole floor.

"Neither can I," I murmured quietly.

"Hey, baby girl? I think they want to keep their hearing so why don't I take you to your office so only your computers need to hear the rant, okay?" Morgan said, trying to rescue us all.

"But, I-"

"Uh-huh. No buts. Let's go," he said, making her follow him. As he walked down to the hall, he turned and said to Reid, "Welcome back, kid." Then finish his trip down to Garcia's office.

"Kid?" I questioned.

"Unfortunately. And no, I don't know why he calls me that. You want to see where I work?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Good point." We walked into the bullpen, past Prentiss's desk, though she was not there, and to his desk, which was covered in various papers. Just as he sat down, Rossi and Hotch came to his desk.

"Morning Reid. Paige," said Rossi as he walked by. About four steps later, he stopped and turned back around. I arched an eyebrow as he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I don't really know," I told him. He nodded and just walked off.

"Reid, I need you to get the rest of the team and meet in the conference room. Paige, I need you to come with me." We both nodded. I followed Hotch up another set of stairs and into his office. I sat in the chair across from him, after he had sat down in his chair behind his desk.

"So, why am I here?" I asked.

"I needed to talk to you about something Strauss said to me-"

"I'm sorry, who is Strauss?"

"She's the BAU Section Chief."

"Ah. Continue."

"She told me that the team needs a communications liaison. We had one before, and now Strauss seems to think our jobs would be a lot easier now if we had one again. Our old communications liaison was transferred to a different section of the FBI and, when this person left, Garcia tried to take on this person's job. Unfortunately, that didn't work out very well and the communications liaison's duties are now split between myself and Garcia. Strauss seems to think that this is interfering with the efficiency of our jobs and she has asked me to replace the person who was once our liaison."

"Let me guess. This communications liaison was JJ."

"Yes it was."

"Hotch, why are you telling me all of this?"

Hotch sighed and said, "Paige, I want you to be the new communications liaison. I trust you with the job, and I don't want to look for someone else, and your smart enough to do this job."

"Am… Am I even old enough to do such a job?"

"Strauss said to find someone to do the job and she would take care of everything else."

"Hotch, you know I would, but I don't think I'm qualified to. I have Biology and Forensics degrees and I don't know anything about being a communications liaison. How am I supposed to do a job like that if I don't know how?"

"You would be able to learn how. Your smart enough to do it, and if I didn't think you could, then I wouldn't have asked you to do it." I thought about it a moment, then nodded at him.

"What do I need to do?"

"Come with me." I followed Hotch out of his office and on the way to the conference room he started explaining my new job to me. _My new job in the FBI!_

"The main thing you do is pick a case that you think the local police need our help on, A.S.A.P." he spelled out the last word, just to, I think, emphasize its meaning.

"How will I know when a case needs to be worked on right away?"

"You'll know. Your job will also be to hand out other cases to the rest of the team for them to work leads on. When we are going to work a case, it's your job to talk to the detective, get us our hotel rooms, all that stuff. Garcia will help you with that, though. I also need you to set up conferences with reporters and make sure they don't get a hold of anything we don't want them to. When we have the profile, I also need you to gather the police together for the rest of us to deliver it. Understand?"

"Yes. That actually doesn't sound too incredibly hard."

"You can't trust to many people outside of the police station when you're working a case. Anyone could be a reporter, and they tend to lie if they are desperate to meet a die line, okay?"

"Yes."

"Good. Right in here." We walked into the conference room to find everyone there, including Garcia, who was handing out what looked to be iPads, and a folder to my not at all tech-savvy brother. "Usually you would be the one briefing the team on the case, but since you just got the job-"

"What job?" asked Prentiss.

"Oh, I'm becoming the new communications liaison." I told her.

"What?" Reid and Morgan asked in unison.

"That is so cool!" squealed Garcia.

"Right, you can all get caught up on this later. We work the case first."

"Wait, where's Seaver?" asked Rossi.

"Right here. I don't mean to sound rude, but, who are you?" asked a young blonde woman from the doorway.

"Anna Paige, meet Ashley Seaver. She's another profiler on our team and she just got back from some lovely FBI Academy testing. Ashley, Paige is going to be our communications liaison," Garcia answered happily. I nodded and so did she. I moved over for her to come into the room and walked over to Reid, who I planned on sitting next to.

"So, what do you think?" I asked him as I pulled out a chair.

"Hmm? Oh, I think this will be interesting, you know, having you working here and all." He winced ever so slightly as he spoke.

"Reid, are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just a headache."

I nodded, but didn't intend on letting that fact slide.

**AN: So just as a little note to all you lovely readers, this story will be continued in a sequel. I'm not sure of the name yet, but just be on the lookout for it. The next story with Anna will also highlight Emily Prentiss, as well as Reid, so just keep those eyes open! **


	14. Sequel Info!

_**Hey everyone! I just have to say, this isn't a chapter.**_

_**In the last actual chapter, I told you all that I didn't know what I would be writing next.**_

_**But, now I do! **___

_**And so I started on the sequel to this story, and revised I hadn't told any of you! **_

_**So, here I am!**_

_**I am letting you all know that the sequel is called **__**Old Team, New Enemies.**_

_**I would love it if you would read it and review!**_

_**Like all of you did to this story.**_

_**Oh! And I would like to thank all of you out there that read this story and a special thanks to all who reviewed!**_

_**I hope you will read the sequel and I hope that you will like it, too!**_

_**Talk to you all later!**_

_**~NADIA LEIGH~**_


End file.
